Il ne faut jamais sous estimer l'Abyss
by Oz No Chokoreto
Summary: Vous croyez que l'Abyss ne vous tien jamais à l'œil ? Que vous pouvez vivre une vie tranquille ? Trompez-vous ... L'Abyss, les malheurs, Les Baskervilles, ils sont toujours près de vous, prêt à attaquer.. Fic abandonnée.
1. Chapter 1

**Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'Abyss.**

Chapitre 1  
_Et c'est là que tout va commencer._

Il devait être environ deux heures de l'après-midi et dans un endroit sombre que seul quelques personnes connaissent l'endroit. Des personnes bien particulières comme ils étaient organisation très connue nommée les Baskerville. Comme tout le monde le sait, ils veulent libérer le chaos pour que celui-ci vienne envahir la terre comme il y a cent ans alors que le drame de Sabrie avait englouti toute une capitale dans les abysses.

Ces personnes savent que maintenant un petit groupe essaye de retrouver les souvenirs d'une certaine Alice et que celle-ci pourrait bien être une personne qui contrarierait leur plan d'action. Alors il fallait absolument qu'il l'arrêtait ! Mais par quel moyen ? Il fallait tout simplement que la jeune demoiselle ne retrouve pas ses souvenirs d'entant non ?

Après avoir bien réfléchit entre eux, ils décidèrent ou plutôt le chef décida de tout faire pour les arrêter. De plus, il avait un atout dans leur groupe qui savait qu'une certaine jeune fille avait retrouvé un fragment de la mémoire d'Alice. Il manquait donc plus qu'à l'arrêter ! Une fille aux cheveux blancs sortit une photo d'une personne pour montrer leur victime. Allaient-ils simplement lui reprendre le fragment ? Non ils allaient bien sûr la tuer en même temps ! Il ne fallait laisser aucune preuve de leur plan qu'il trouvait si brillant.

A part cette personne, toutes les autres se cachaient sous une capuche d'un rouge comme le sang. Elle tourna sa tête pour désigner une de ses congénères et ensuite la pointer du doigt sans aucune gêne et en donnant un ordre.

« - _Cela sera toi qui ira accomplir cette mission. Nous comptons sur toi pour la ramener morte ou vive c'est comme tu le sens. Dit la jeune femme aux cheveux neige. _»

Aucune réponse ne se fit donner par la receveuse de l'ordre. Elle se contenta de prendre la photo et d'aller dans sa chambre qui se trouvait un étage plus haut. Pourquoi c'était toujours à elle qu'on donnait les missions ou l'on devait tuer quelqu'un ? Peut être du à son passé... bref, n'ont parlons pas.

Elle s'habilla normalement pour ne pas se faire repérer et surtout elle essaya de mettre des habits bien assortis comme, même si elle était du côté du mal, elle aimait s'habiller élégante. Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour prendre son arme qu'elle fit disparaitre juste en claquant des doigts. C'était bien plus simple de la cacher car il fallait dire qu'elle était pas mal voyante.

Elle prit ensuite une fine veste bleue et sortit du repère toujours en restant bien sur ses gardes. Elle se ferait tuer à coup sur par les autres s'ils savaient qu'elle avait commis une faute. Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite pour ensuite aller tout droit devant-elle

Elle sortit à nouveau la photo de sa victime pour bien l'examiner. Tiens ? Pourquoi elle lui disait quelque chose ? Elle eut soudainement les yeux un peu tristes... Enfin, elle devait surement la trouver assez vite comme elle avait, elle aussi, les cheveux blancs comment la neige pure qui venait de tomber. Puis il fallait dire que cette couleur de cheveux n'était pas très commune. Elle connaissait maintenant que trois personnes avec une couleur pareille. Trois ? Enfin qu'une de près.

Elle arriva à l'endroit que la photo indiquait. C'était une petite ruelle plutôt sombre et surtout très étroite et qui devait surement être bien mal fréquentée. Pourquoi une jeune fille se trouvait-elle dans un endroit comme cela ? C'était d'un côté bien triste... Mais la jeune fille s'en fichait complètement. Elle n'aimait pas montrer des sentiments et préféra rester neutre. Que se passerait-il si elle devait se soucier de ses victimes ? Elle ne pourrait plus se battre comme il faut.

Après une bonne dizaine de minute de recherches, elle finit enfin par trouver cette jeune fille ! Elle resta cachée derrière un mur pour l'examiner quelques minutes. Cheveux blanc, des yeux gris-cendré et plutôt moyenne de taille qu'elle dirait vers les un mètre soixante-huit... Oui s'était bien sa victime ! Mais il semblait qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Une jeune garçon qui semblait bien plus jeune qu'elle l'accompagnait. Lui avait des cheveux noirs comme les profonds ténèbres et ceux-ci faisaient bien ressortir le bleu clair avec des nuances gris dans ses yeux.

Elle vira tout de suite l'idée qu'ils devaient être frère et sœur comme ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. D'un côté tant mieux car comme cela elle ne serait pas obligée de tuer le plus jeune des deux. Elle aurait été plus hésitante sur son travail si elle avait dû le faire. Car la solitude elle connait que trop bien ça comme elle vivait dedans pendant de très nombreuses années de sa vie. Quoi que même maintenant elle se sentait encore seule comme les membres de son organisation n'ont fait que l'héberger et de la recruter.

Elle s'avança encore un peu plus près et attendait que les jeunes personnes soient seules. C'était mieux d'agir dans l'ombre. Heureusement pour elle, il ne fallu que une ou deux minutes pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans un endroit ou personne ne passait jamais. Ils ne devaient surement pas connaitre la ville. Mais bien sûr dans la chance il y a de la malchance. Alors qu'elle allait passer à l'attaque, deux autres personnes passèrent devant-elle pour parler à cette jeune personne... Deux personnes que la jeune femme de dix-huit ans connaissait que trop bien. Il n'était autre que la fille de la famille Rainsworth et un membre de la dite organisation de Pandora appelé Break Xarxes...

Elle frappa discrètement du poing contre le mur car elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre ses deux personnes toute seule et elle n'était quand même pas suicidaire ! Qu'allait dire les autres quand elle dira qu'elle s'était faite doublée de quelques secondes... Et pis merde ! De toute façon elle n'aimait pas le travail qu'elle faisait. Par contre, elle se cacha encore plus quand elle vit le jeune homme regarder en sa direction... elle espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas faite repérée... Il manquerait plus que cela maintenant !

Enfin, elle partit discrètement en passant par les toits pour rejoindre la planque ou se trouvait les Baskerville. D'ailleurs ceux-ci semblaient très déçus de la voir revenir sans rien et ils ne manquèrent pas de lui faire part.

« - Encore rentrée sans rien ma chère ? dit l'une d'entre elle.  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi ! répondit celle qui venait de rentrer.  
- Elle a raison c'en est trop ! Nous te laissons encore une chance de te racheter sinon nous te tuerons ! A croire que tu fais exprès de tout rater. Dit une méchamment.  
- Très bien Zwei...  
- Nous avons déjà un espion au quartier de Pandora et une deuxième ne nous ferait aucun mal. Nous comptons donc sur toi pour aller les espionner et nous rapporter des informations dans quelques semaines. Dit la dite Zwei »

La jeune femme ne put rien dire d'autre. Elle savait bien que si elle disait quelque chose qui contrariait Zwei, elle allait lui rappeler grâce à sa chaine, des souvenirs qui la font plus que souffrir...

Elle retourna donc dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à un plan d'infiltration ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour rentrer dans l'organisation adverse. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas été dans ce camp tout de suite... Pour la bonne raison que les Baskerville lui avait promis de l'aider à retrouver sa petite sœur. Mais pour le moment il n'y avait aucune nouvelle car la seule chose qu'elle savait, s'était qu'elle était peut être morte par sa faute...

Pourquoi était-elle si maudite ? Que cela soit par le passé où encore maintenant... Le futur sera-t-il pareil ? Elle ne l'espérait pas mais ne se faisait pas trop d'espoir non plus... Perdre ses parents, ensuite sa sœur et maintenant elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à part sa vie. Pour dire vrai, sa vie, elle s'en fichait complètement ! Même que la mort lui paraissait même plutôt plaisante comme elle lui permettrait de partir de ce monde plein d'humain immonde. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'allait se suicider ! Et elle devait encore vivre un petit peu pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de retrouver sa petite sœur qu'elle aimait tant...

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil était déjà entrain de se coucher. Les reflets de cet astre lui arrivaient en plein visage mais cela ne la dérangeait pas pour autant comme elle ne bougeait pas d'un seul cheveu. C'était bien une des seules choses qui étaient belle sur cette terre. Elle partit encore une fois dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs ou encore au plan d'infiltration. Pourquoi ne pas rentrer tout simplement en disant qu'elle avait une chaine ? Non c'était quand même un peu trop facile... Peut être en combattant un associé défendu et montrer qu'elle avait une chaine ? Non encore mieux, elle allait trafiquer les dossiers de Pandora pour faire croire qu'elle avait fait partie de cette troupe depuis bien des années ou bien se faire passer pour une des assistantes. Après tout, il y avait tellement de personne dedans qu'elle pouvait bien faire ça.

Enfin, elle en n'eut marre de réfléchir et se laissa emporter par son sommeil plein de cauchemars et se dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir le lendemain matin et que s'était à ce moment là qu'elle allait commencer son rôle. Mais se qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que cette aventure allait bien la changer et surtout que beaucoup de surprise ou de nouvelles révélations allaient lui arriver en plein dessus !

Il ne faut jamais sous estimer notre ennemi. Non jamais car cette personne à toujours quelque chose dans la tête, un plan sans que nous le sachions. Nous sous estimons toujours les autres alors qu'ils peuvent être plus fort que nous... Allait-elle commettre cette erreur et se faire prendre ? Il n'y a que le futur qui nous le dira... Un futur qui peut être du côté du bonheur ou du côté du malheur. Tout cela dépend du choix d'une personne. Va-t-elle faire le bon... ?


	2. Vous le touchez, je vous tue !

Chapitre 2 Vous le touchez, je vous tue !

Un peu plus tôt dans la même journée d'hiver. Une jeune fille venait de se lever de l'endroit qu'elle logeait pour cette nuit. Elle se frotta un peu les yeux pour ensuite les baisser et voir un jeune garçon qui dormait dans ses bras. Elle fit un petit faux sourire et lui caressa gentiment la tête. Le jeune garçon se réveilla lui aussi petit à petit à son tour. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune fille de ses yeux bleus d'un air encore un petit peu endormi. Elle, elle lui fit un petit bisou de réveille sur la tête avant de se lever et de lui dire d'attendre sagement ici.

Elle alla dans une des rues marchandes qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de sa position et chercha des choses du regard. Elle posa son intention sur un stand ou l'homme semblait un bel hypocrite et posa ensuite ses yeux sur les fruits qu'il vendait. Elle s'approcha discrètement de celui-ci et se mélangea à la foule. Elle fit deux ou trois mouvement habile pour cacher quelques fruits dans son long manteau noir. Elle était obligée de vivre comme cela comme elle n'avait aucune maison ou vivre et surtout aucun argent pour payer de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

Malheureusement pour elle, une personne venait de la prendre sur le faite et la prit violemment par le bras. Elle se fit comme d'habitude prise de voleuse et elle dut faire un geste assez brusque pour que l'homme la lâche et qu'elle commence à courir rapidement avec les fruits dans ses bras. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle courrait bien vite ! Elle fit quelques virages à gauche pour réussir à semer ses poursuivants. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de prendre une autre route et de retourner ou était le petit enfant.

Elle arriva là-bas en cinq ou six minutes et fit des yeux choqués en voyant que d'autres personnes étaient entre de lui parlés mais bien sûr non positivement comme ils le tenaient par les bras. La jeune adolescente ne perdit pas de temps avant de se mettre entre les personnes en prenant un regard bien noir et non rassurant.  
_  
« - Ne touchez pas à Kuroi ! dit-elle sèchement  
- Ho c'est toi qui va nous faire peur ? Dit un d'entre eux. »_

La fille laissa le plus jeune d'entre eux derrière elle pour qu'il ne se prenne aucun coup. Bien sûr ses opposants ne perdirent pas une minute avant de la prendre par le col et de la soulever du sol. L'adolescente ne bougeait même pas et regardait toujours les hommes de son regard méchant. Elle se prit un coup assez vite sur le visage et elle cracha du sang à côté d'elle.

_« - Ne touchez pas à ma sœur ! dit le petit »_

Un des hommes n'avait pas aimé cette remarque et se dirigea vers le petit Kuroi mais sa sœur se mit devant avec un regard encore plus sombre qu'avant... On aurait même dit que ses yeux avaient prit une couleur jaune.  
Heureusement pour elle, les hommes prirent vite peur en la traitant de monstre et partirent presque en courant. Cela n'était bien sûr pas la première fois que la jeune adolescente se faisait traiter de ce nom et surtout elle en avait entendu des bien pires...

Enfin, elle se laissa tomber contre le mur en ayant la tête baissée et par la suite son petit frère vint à côté d'elle. Lui aussi avait bien l'habitude que sa grande sœur se fasse frapper par des inconnus à qui elle n'avait rien fait... Mais lui n'avait jamais prit de coup comme elle était là pour lui. Le petit garçon d'un peu plus d'une dizaine d'année, la prit dans ses bras comme pour la rassurer.

Elle sourit avant de lui donner quelques fruits qu'elle avait volé un petit peu plus tôt. Kuroi lui sourit pour ensuite la suivre dans un endroit plus calme et une ruelle qui semblait bien sombre. Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré dans ce genre d'endroit et restait contre sa grande sœur de peur qu'elle parte quelque part sans qu'il ne le voie.

Mais soudain, la jeune adolescente se stoppa net et le plus jeune se cogna un peu contre elle. La jeune fille mit une main devant lui comme pour le protéger et Kuroi regarda se qui pouvait bien se passer en face d'eux. Il fit de grands yeux quand il vit qu'il y avait deux personnes, un homme et une femme, qui semblait vouloir leur parler. Kuroi n'avait juste aucune confiance en ses deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde... Qui lui disait-il qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour les tuer ? Il écouta attentivement leurs paroles.  
_  
« - C'est bien toi Ayumi Hasegawa ? demanda l'inconnue.  
- On ne doit pas se présenter avant de demander le prénom de quelqu'un ? répondit Ayumi  
- Fu ~ Pardonner ses manières. Je m'appelle Break et voici Mlle Sharon et nous sommes venus ici pour vous parlez. Rajouta d'un drôle d'air le dit Break.  
- Me parler ? Pour quoi faire encore ?! dit la grande sœur.  
- Ce jeune garçon possède quelque chose que notre amie recherche et nous en avons besoin alors, s'il vous plait, suivez-nous. Rajouta Sharon en regardant le petit. »  
_  
Là c'était sûr que ni Ayumi ni Kuroi n'avaient confiance en ces deux étrangers... Pourquoi voulaient-ils prendre le jeune garçon avec eux ?! En tout cas, c'était la chose à ne pas dire à Ayumi ! Elle ne laissait personne toucher à son frère et surtout quand ses inconnus semblaient louches !

L'adolescente se mit devant son frère d'un air encore plus agressif que la dernière fois et cela fit même rire le dit Break. Bien sûr Ayumi détestait se battre mais quand il s'agissait de son frère, elle n'hésitait pas une seule seconde. Elle le plaça un peu à côté d'elle mais en sorte qu'il soit en même temps loin de ses deux personnes. Qu'ils viennent ! Elle les attendait de pied ferme !

Elle vit le jeune homme faire comme un sourire de coin et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il s'élança vers lui à grande vitesse. Ayumi n'eut aucune peine à l'éviter et lui envoyer un coup de pied au niveau du torse. Alors qu'elle cru qu'elle l'avait touché, elle fut bien surprise en sentant un espèce de bâton sous son cou. Elle se retourna à vive allure mais son agresseur eut le temps de la prendre par le bras gauche et de la bloquer. Ayumi ne se laissait bien sûr pas faire et il fut obliger de lui tenir le deuxième bras pour l'immobiliser complètement. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, elle voyait bien que la jeune femme était allée à côté de Kuroi et semblait vouloir dire qu'elle allait le frapper si elle continuait à se débattre.

_« - Lâchez-moi et ne le touchez pas !!! cria-t-elle  
- On ne lui fera rien si tu te calmes et que tu nous suis gentiment sans rien dire. Ajouta Sharon  
- Ô puis de toute façon, vous n'allez pas nous faire de mal comme vous avez besoin de nous !  
- Mais c'est qu'elle n'est pas bête la petite ! Mais c'est de lui que nous avons besoin et non de toi. Enfin, si tu nous suis gentiment et nous ne vous ferons rien et surtout je pense que tu vois bien que tu es de force inférieur à la mienne~. Répondit Break »_

Les yeux de la jeune adolescente reprirent leurs couleurs presque jaunes mais elle fut obligée d'accepter le marché et Break la lâcha tout de suite. La jeune adolescente fit un ou deux pas en arrière mais ne lâchait pas l'homme du regard pendant que son petit frère venait contre elle. Ayumi le prit naturellement tout de suite dans ses bras d'un air protecteur.

Pendant ce temps, une calèche était arrivée devant les jeunes personnes et Sharon ne perdit pas une seconde avant de rentrer dans celle-ci. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du jeune homme qui semblait attendre qu'Ayumi et son petit frère entre après lui. Après tout, elle avait toute les possibilités de s'échapper en ce moment même mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre ces personnes...  
Elle s'avança donc en gardant Kuroi contre elle et arriva dans la calèche pour aller dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Puis qu'allait-il faire à son frère ? Elle se dit que s'ils essayaient une seule fois de lui faire du mal, ils allaient le payer comme jamais ! Surtout elle ne lâchait pas cet homme du regard... Il ne lui disait rien qui aille...

Pendant ce temps, Kuroi regardait les paysages passer par la fenêtre de la calèche. Il ne le montrait peu être que très peu mais il avait vraiment peur de la suite des évènements et cela qu'Ayumi pouvait le ressentir surtout qu'il s'accrochait fort à sa grande sœur. Mais il savait aussi qu'Ayumi n'allait jamais le laisser entre de mauvaise main et qu'elle serait toujours là en cas de problème. Mais il se demandait aussi pourquoi ces temps le sort s'acharnait autant sur eux... ? Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal ?

Se fut qu'après quelques minutes que le moyen de transport arriva à destination. Ayumi ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit et même si elle avait un sens de l'orientation médiocre, elle s'en serait quand même souvenue ! Elle descendit les quelques marches de la calèche juste après la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait et bien sûr avant l'autre type louche.

Ils durent les suivre pour entrer dans cet endroit inconnu. Ayumi comprit que c'était un quartier général de Pandora en entendant deux autres personnes parler un peu plus loin. Pandora ? C'était quoi pour une organisation ça ? Puis ils n'avaient pas plus débile comme prénom sérieusement ? Les quatre personnes arrivèrent dans une salle plutôt moyenne de taille et surtout qui n'avait aucuns meubles...

Mais qu'allait-il se passer ? Et surtout que leurs voulaient-ils à la fin ! Rester constamment sur ses gardes, voila se qu'ils devaient faire... Puis avec un passé aussi sombre que le leurs, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire ! Le temps passait tellement lentement que la jeune fille pensait qu'il y avait déjà des heures qui avaient passé alors qu'il n'y avait à peine que dix petites minutes. Pour qu'enfin une personne rentre dans la pièce...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 _**Bah pour un premier jour de travail, c'est mouvementé ! **_

Dans la même journée que l'arrivée des deux jeunes frères et sœur, une n'autre jeune fille venait de se réveiller peut être juste une demi heure avant. Elle se frotta un petit peu les yeux pour prendre ensuite sans réveil dans ses mains. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite quelle heure il était et quand elle le vit, elle tomba carrément dans son lit. Elle était en retard pour son premier jour de travail et en plus c'était un jour important !

Elle prit les premiers habits qui venaient mais ceux-ci étaient toujours dans les tons noir et rouge. Elle mangea juste une tranche de pain avant de prend une veste rouge et de sortir pour la dernière fois de chez elle. He oui maintenant elle allait habiter dans un tout autre endroit, le quartier de Pandora.

Par contre, il lui fallu bien une bonne demi-heure pour se retrouver comme, tête en l'air qu'elle est, elle avait oublié de prendre une carte. Ce fut quand elle vit une grande bâtisse quand même un peu cachée qu'elle comprit que c'était en faite cet endroit. Elle fit un soupir en se frottant le front et s'est se qui fait dégager quelques mèches noir de son fin visage. Elle regarda à droite puis une fois à gauche avant de monter les marches et de rentrer dans l'immeuble.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit si grande car elle avait toujours, elle est sa famille, dans des endroits plutôt petit mais pourtant très confortable. Comme l'on dit, il ne faut pas beaucoup de chose pour se sentir bien. Elle alla à l'accueil et une personne lui dit quelle chambre elle avait. Le numéro sept. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou pour se dépêcher d'aller poser sa petite valise qui se trouvait là et, à peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la porte, quelle envoya son objet sur le lit.

Elle se dépêcha encore une fois de descendre pour aller à la dite salle ou elle avait rendez-vous. Il y avait tellement de salle qui se ressemblait qu'elle dut ouvrir plusieurs portes pour trouver la bonne. Elle se retrouva devant deux femmes et deux hommes enfin avec un jeune enfant plutôt. Elle s'approcha d'eux en faisant la révérence en signe qu'elle s'excusait de son retard. Quand elle releva la tête, elle fit un sursaut en voyant Break venir tout près d'elle.

« - Ce n'est pas grave ma petite Miharu ! Et maintenant que tu es là, tu pourras t'occuper de nos deux petits invités jusqu'à ce soir !

Etto… d'accords il n'y a pas de problème. Dit la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de nous ! rétorqua Ayumi »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs posa son regard sur les deux autres personnes et surtout sur la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Elle trouva que c'était une drôle de couleur de cheveux mais ne dit rien en plus comme elle trouvait que cela lui allait plutôt bien. Elle entendit Break lui dire de les emmener dans une chambre et elle comprit se qu'elle devait faire. Elle fait un signe de la main pour leur dire qu'ils devaient la suivre. Ayumi fut d'abords contre mais quand elle vit le regard de Break sur elle, elle fut obligée de répondre positivement. Elle voyait bien ce petit sourire qui voulait dire que si elle refusait, il n'allait pas être très gentil.

Miharu fit un signe de la main et les deux jeunes autres personnes la suivirent mais en restant quand même un petit peu en arrière. Ils n'avaient aucunes confiances en ses personnes ! Ils ne prirent qu'à peine cinq petites minutes pour arriver devant la chambre de la dite Miharu. He oui, elle était obligée de partager sa chambre pour pouvoir mieux les surveiller. Enfin, elle n'allait pas vraiment appeler cela de la surveillance. Elle leur montra un grand lit et c'était comme si cela était déjà prévu comme il y en avait deux… La jeune noiraude se tourna vers eux et recommença à parler.

« - Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur de moi. Je ne suis pas comme Break et j'avoue que ce type me fait aussi un peu peur… dit-elle

Qui nous dit que vous ne jouez pas un double jeu ? répondit Ayumi

Arrêtes de me vouvoyez je suis plus jeune que toi ! Et crois se que tu veux mais je ne vous ferai rien à toi et à ton jeune frère. Enfin, pour le moment je vois que vous avez faim.

Non pas du tout… répondit Kuroi avec le ventre qui faisait des bruits de faim¨

Ce n'est pas se que dit ton estomac. Ria-t-elle »

Kuroi rougit un petit peu de gêne et cacha sa tête contre sa grande sœur. Celle-ci le prit automatiquement dans ses bras et regarda la jeune adolescente devant-elle et avoua qu'ils avaient quand même faim. Il fallait dire qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Miharu sourit en refaisant un signe de la main pour qu'ils la suivent.

Ayumi fut hésitante mais se fut son frère qui la tira pour se diriger vers le coin ou ils mangeaient. Il y aurait eu beaucoup de chose que la grande sœur n'aurait pas faite si son petit frère ne l'avait pas poussée. Elle se dirigea donc avec lui en suivant Miharu et arrivèrent dans une grande salle à manger. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit ou ils devaient se servir et la jeune noiraude lui demanda se qu'ils voulaient. Kuroi commanda deux ou trois plats alors que sa grande sœur n'en demanda qu'un seul. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers elle en faisant un regard pas mal inquiet. Il savait très bien que sa grande sœur était une personne qui mangeait beaucoup normalement… elle était surtout trop timide pour en demandant plus mais heureusement, quand elle vit le visage de son frère, elle fit une liste plus grande… bien plus grande qui faisait au moins une vingtaine de plat.

La jeune Miharu fit une drôle de tête en entendant tout se qu'elle avait prit mais la laissa faire. Il ne fallu que trois ou quatre minutes pour que tous soit là et ils allèrent s'assoir à une table. Kuroi commença à manger de bons appétits et quand il tourna la tête vers sa sœur cinq minutes plus tard, il vit que la jeune adolescente avait déjà tout mangé et que Miharu avait une tête qui semblait pas mal choquée. Le jeune enfant fit un petit rire en voyant cette scène. Lui, il avait bien l'habitude de voir sa sœur manger vite. Enfin, quand ils avaient eu quelques choses à se mettre sous la dent… C'était aussi assez amusant de voir que la jeune adolescente aux cheveux blancs était cachée derrière les piles d'assiettes.

Elle était tellement bien cachée qu'elle ne vit pas deux autres personnes arriver. Miharu tourna la tête et prit soudainement une jolie couleur toute rouge. C'était un jeune garçon blond qui devait avoir son âge et une autre jeune fille, un peu plus petite de taille, et qui était brune. Ils arrêtèrent quelques minutes comme le jeune adolescent semblait voir qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

« - Vous êtes nouvelle ici ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu au paravent. Je m'appelle Oz Bezarius et voici Alice ! Je suis enchantée de voir une jeune demoiselle comme vous. Dit-elle en sortant une rose de nul par.

Euh… je…. Euh… m'appelle Miharu. Répondit-elle les yeux grands ouverts.

Oz arrête de faire ton charmeur et on y va ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. Lui répondit Alice en le prenant par le col.

Mais Alice attends ! »

Il n'eut rien le temps de dire qu'il se fit déjà tirer loin des autres personnes. En parlant des autres personnes, les deux jeunes personnes qui étaient parties, n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir Ayumi et son frère car ils étaient toujours cachés derrière les piles d'assiettes. De plus Kuroi s'était amusé à faire une pile devant lui pour imiter sa grande sœur. Cela voulait dire qu'on ne le voyait pas lui non plus et il était resté silencieux comme il n'avait pas fini de manger.

Se fut quand Ayumi poussa un petit peu ses piles qu'elle vit la jeune adolescente en face d'elle avec de belle couleur rouge sur les joues. Elle pencha un peu la tête de côté en montrant qu'elle était intriguée. Que c'était-il passé ? Quand Miharu vit qu'Ayumi la regardait assez bizarrement, elle se secoua la tête en faisant des signes de la main montrant qu'il n'y avait rien du tout. Ayumi voyait bien qu'elle mentait avec ses joues toutes rosies par quelque chose mais quoi ? Enfin ce n'était pas ses affaires aussi alors bon. N'en parlons plus.

De plus, Break venait d'arriver et leur dire que le moment était venu pour eux de prendre quelque chose qu'avait Kuroi. Ayumi se renferma tout de suite et son aura devint bien plus froide qu'il y a quelques minutes. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut encore une fois obligée de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent une nouvelle fois dans la salle sans meuble mais cette fois il y n'y avait pas Sharon mais les deux personnes qui étaient passées à côté de Miharu. D'ailleurs celle-ci avait reprit ses couleurs rouges.

Break fit avancer Ayumi et Kuroi au milieu de la salle et les deux autres personnes à leurs tours. Ayumi enleva discrètement un de ses gants pour être prête à attaquer au cas où et cela Kuroi l'avait bien vu… Et il ne pouvait cacher qu'il était inquiet pour sa grande sœur… Break expliqua, après avoir fait les présentations, qu'il y avait surement juste besoin de le toucher pour qu'Alice reprenne se qui était à elle. Quand ils s'approchèrent, Ayumi eut le reflexe de prendre la main d'Alice pour que celle-ci ne touche pas à son jeune frère. Mais se fut à ce moment qu'elle eut comme un choc au cœur et cela semblait pareil pour Alice.

Kuroi secoua un peu sa sœur et surtout fut assez apeurer quand il vit que ses yeux étaient devenus jaune et sa pupille noir était devenu verticale. Elle semblait comme ailleurs et Miharu vit que cela semblait pareil pour Alice et bizarrement aussi Oz. Enfin le jeune garçon continuait d'essayer de réveiller sa sœur mais rien n'y faisait…

Il savait aussi que les problèmes allaient arriver comme Break semblait bien surpris de sa couleur jaune d'yeux. Par contre, il semblait être la seule personne à les avoir vus et c'était bizarre comme les deux jeunes autres personnes en transe étaient justes devant-elle… Il croisait les doigts pour que sa grande sœur reprenne vite ses esprits… Et là il était sûr que Break allait les garder bien plus longtemps… Il espérait aussi que l'homme n'allait pas savoir quel étaient leurs véritables races… s'il l'apprenait, les problèmes deviendraient encore plus grand… Encore plus grave… Et il ne voulait pas subir de test cela aurait été trop pour son jeune âge… Enfin, il n'y a que l'avenir qui nous le dira…


	4. Chapter 4

Je fais enfin un petit speech de début yeah ! Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent donc cette fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait donc =D ! Je dis un grand merci à Kitsu qui a eu la gentillesse de laisser une note sur la fic ! Merci bien! ( C'est une des principales causes de son speech du début.) Bon faut dire que je débute sur ce site aussi donc... Pardonnez moi ! Je tiens à dire que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas à part Kuroi, Ayumi et en partie Miharu. Le reste des OCs sont de mes amies proches ! J'espère que vous saurez les apprécier et que je ne les déforme pas trop...

Bon après ce petit bavardage, je vous laisse avec le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction !  
Bonne lecture cher amis

**Chapitre 4 **

**_Mais il se passe quoi encore ?!_**

Quand Ayumi ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle fut surprise de se trouver dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Elle regarda à droite et vit comme des flammes venir de partout. Elle fit juste un geste de la main pour que celle-ci s'éteigne. Mais ou était-elle ? Quand elle tourna encore une fois la tête, elle put voir qu'il y avait des ciseaux en sang par terre. Quelqu'un se serait battu avec ? De plus quand elle se releva, elle vit une fille qui avait les même cheveux qu'elle lui s'avancer vivement de son côté et de prends les ciseaux dans sa main et de les planter dans le ventre d'Ayumi.

La jeune adolescente n'eut rien le temps de voir qu'elle atterrit dans une autre pièce mais avec le ventre en sang. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel là ?! Quand elle se secoua la tête et regarda devant-elle, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il y avait Oz et Alice qui se trouvaient aussi ici. C'était eux qui avaient crée cette dimension ? Non cela devait être un souvenir comme, quand la jeune adolescente enlève ses gants, elle ressent tout se que l'autre personne ressent et parfois même se qu'ils ont vécu par le passé. Se fut Oz qui s'avança vers elle pour lui expliquer qu'en faite ils étaient dans la mémoire d'Alice que celle-ci à elle-même oublié et que lui et d'autres personnes essayent de lui faire retrouver.

Les déductions d'Ayumi étaient donc justes. Elle était bien dans la mémoire de quelqu'un mais pourquoi cette Alice semblait si apeurée ? Et surtout... Pourquoi ressemblait-elle autant à la personne qui lui avait planté ces ciseaux car elles avaient juste la couleur de cheveux qui changeait. On pouvait tout de suite voir que la jeune adolescente devenait de plus en plus méfiante avec Alice. Après tout, qui aimerait se faire agresser comme ça ?

D'ailleurs Oz venait de voir la blessure de la jeune fille et alors qu'il voulait faire quelque chose en tendant la main, Ayumi la poussa violemment en montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de partir dans une direction au hasard. De l'autre côté, Alice semblait vraiment chamboulée par cette demeure en ruine et pensa à une chose, ils devaient surement sortir le plus vite possible comme il semblait que rien ne tenait.

_« - Oz on doit sortir le plus vite d'ici ! Sinon on va finir sous les décombres. Dit Alice  
- Ouais mais attends Ayumi ne nous séparerons pas ! Cria le jeune adolescent.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! répondit Ayumi »_

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que des morceaux du bâtiment tombèrent juste devant-elle et sous les yeux des deux autres personnes. Alice et Oz allèrent vers elle mais ils ne purent pas beaucoup approcher comme les décombres tombaient de plus en plus. C'était vraiment leurs veines là ! Alice soupira en tournant un peu les talons.

_« - Elle arrivera bien à sortir toute seule et puis je pense qu'elle n'aura rien comme ce ne son que des souvenirs. Dit Alice.  
- Non on ne peut pas abandonner quelqu'un comme ça ! Et c'est peut être des souvenirs mais une fois quand je suis sortis de tes souvenirs, j'avais quand même des blessures et vu qu'elle semble avoir un jeune frère, je ne veux pas qu'il soit séparé d'elle ! répondit Oz  
- Tu t'occupes vraiment trop des autres Oz mais enfin faisons le tour je pense qu'on la retrouvera dans un autre couloir. Finit Alice »_

Ils commencèrent donc à faire le tour en évitant le plus possible les objets ou morceaux de murs qui tombaient. Oz aurait voulu qu'Alice devienne le B-Rabbit mais le problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas le défaire sans Gilbert... Heureusement, ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Ayumi et celle-ci n'avait rien mais semblait inconsciente. Oz soupira de soulagement et prit la jeune adolescente sur son dos avant de faire un signe à Alice qu'ils pouvaient maintenant sortir.

Bien sûr c'est se qu'ils firent tout de suite. Alice n'eut aucun mal à les faire arriver dehors comme si elle savait déjà tous les endroits de cette demeure et semblait bien surprise. Quand ils furent dehors, il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que la bâtisse s'écroule complètement sous les yeux des trois jeunes personnes. En effet, Ayumi venait de se réveiller avec à cause du bruit. D'ailleurs elle fit de gros yeux en voyant qu'elle était sur le dos du jeune garçon. Elle fit quelques mouvements pour qu'il la lâche et se retrouva sur les fesses. Elle se releva assez vite en faisant une petite mine boudeuse.

_« - Bah au moins on est sûr qu'elle n'a rien eu comme elle tien debout. Dit Alice.  
- Heureusement j'ai vraiment crû que tu étais passée dessous. Rajouta Oz  
- Moi aussi... répondit juste Ayumi »  
_  
Les deux jeunes personnes furent surprises de sa réponse et Ayumi essaya de se rappeler du moment avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était belle et bien sous le tas de débris mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait soulevée avant qu'elle ne se fasse écraser. Elle se souvenait juste que cette chose ne semblait pas vraiment humaine mais rien d'autre... Elle voyait assez flou à ce moment là comme elle s'était fait frapper la tête. D'ailleurs un peu de sang coulait de celle-ci. Enfin, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à quelque chose d'autre que tout se brisa et elle se retrouva soudainement dans le monde réel.

Quand elle revit les autres, heureusement ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux mais elle voyait bien le petit sourire de Break devant-elle. Quand elle baissa la tête, elle vit que son petit frère était en larme et semblait avoir eu bien peur pour elle et la serrait fort dans ses bras quand il vit qu'elle avait enfin reprit ses esprits. D'ailleurs quand celui-ci la sera, elle fit une petite mine de douleur comme elle semblait avoir encore sa blessure au ventre. Mais il c'était passé quoi à la fin ?!

Elle prit son frère dans ses bras pour bien lui montrer qu'elle était vraiment là et le petit se calma heureusement bien vie. Par contre Break n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour faire par de son rapport à tout le monde y comprit Miharu. Il disait qu'il allait garder les deux jeunes personnes ici pour voir comment allaient-ils évoluer surtout que la jeune adolescente semblait bien spéciale. Pour le moment il n'allait les garde que parce qu'ils pourraient leurs être utile comme Ayumi semblait avoir de bonne capacité au combat et tant que son frère était avec elle, elle ne ferait rien contre sa volonté.

La jeune adolescente soupira et fut encore une fois obligée de répondre positivement à la demande de l'homme.  
_  
« - Ho je suis bien contente que vous restiez ! Il faudra prendre bien soin de nos petits invités ! Miharu je te les confie et je verrai par la suite s'ils feront aussi partie de ceux qui chercheront la mémoire d'Alice. Expliqua-t-il en avançant vers la sortie.  
- Bien monsieur. Répondit Miharu  
- Fait attention à toi Ayumi je te surveille. »_

La dernière phrase avait été dite par Break alors qu'il passait à côté de la jeune adolescente. Ayumi fut tout de suite sur ses gardes et allait surement le rester encore beaucoup de temps. Après tout qui ne le serait pas alors qu'elle venait de recevoir ce genre de remarque ? Elle eut le reflexe de serrer un peu plus son frère contre elle pour le protéger mais maintenant il semblait que Break soit intéressé par elle et non plus par son jeune frère.

Elle se tourna quand elle vit qu'Oz et Alice prirent aussi congé en sortant de la salle quelques secondes après Break. Elle n'avait aussi pas confiance en eux car elle savait bien qu'ils étaient du côté de cette étrange personne... Celle ou elle avait encore le plus confiance c'était Miharu mais quand elle tourna la tête vers elle, elle vit qu'elle était encore une fois complètement rouge et qu'elle regardait les deux dernières personnes partir. Elle fit un petit sourire en essayant de la taquiner un petit peu.

_« - Je vois que quelqu'un ta taper dans l'œil non ? dit Ayumi  
- Hein que... ? Mais non pas du tout ! Répondit Miharu  
- Onee arrête de l'embêter ce n'est pas gentil. Dit- il de sa petite voix  
- Bon très bien Kuroi mais c'est parce que c'est toi qui me le demande. Finit Ayumi »_

Elle lui frotta un peu la tête et Miharu ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire en voyant cette scène. Ayumi était une toute autre personne quand il s'agissait de son petit frère et elle était contente que les deux personnes soient aussi proches. Elle se frotta derrière la tête avant de dire qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. En effet, Ayumi ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il devait déjà être vers les 23h du soir et Kuroi commençait à avoir une petite tête fatiguée.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tout trois vers leur chambre en laissant Miharu assez devant. Elle se dit qu'il faudrait surement pas mal de temps pour que ces deux jeunes gens prennent confiance en quelqu'un... D'un côté elle était aussi comme ça quand elle était un peu plus jeune mais heureusement que plusieurs événement l'on aidé à changer et à devenir quelqu'un de quand même plus ouvert. Enfin, elle les trouvait quand même sympa et elle était sûr et certaines qu'ils cachaient un bon cœur sous leurs apparences et essaierait de tout faire pour mieux les découvrir et aussi les faire prendre confiance en les autres.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Miharu referma la porte derrière eux et le jeune Kuroi s'allongea tout de suite sur le lit et s'endormit en l'espace de quelques minutes se qui était vraiment très étonnant ! Il fallait aussi dire qu'il avait eu une dure journée... Ayumi le prit dans ses bras et regarda la deuxième jeune fille se coucher. Celle-ci aussi semblait vite s'être endormie. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs caressa la tête de son frère et regarda par la fenêtre. La lune brillait fort en ce soir et d'un côté, elle était contente que son petit frère ait enfin un lit pour dormir... Cela faisait vraiment longtemps maintenant... Par contre elle, elle ne ferma pas les yeux avant 4 ou 5 heures du matin...


	5. Chapter 5

Et bah oui ! Et bah voila ! Et bien me revoilà ! Oui bon je sais c'est nul comme entrée... Je vous apporte donc la suite de cette fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! [ Elle fait une entrée comme ça... Juste pour dire ça... ]

**Chapitre 5 **

_Et bien l'équipe et le mystère s'agrandit !_

Le lendemain matin dans le bureau de Break, le jeune homme était entrain de parler avec une personne cachée dans l'ombre mais qu'il semblait bien connaitre. Il fit un mouvement de côté de la tête pour éviter un objet que la personne venait de lui envoyer. L'inconnu semblait de très mauvaise humeur et l'homme gardait son petit air moqueur comme pour montrer qu'il cherchait.

_« - Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as mis mon frère dans cet état là ? Cria la voix d'une jeune fille  
- C'était soit ça, soit il nous tuait tous et pour tout dire, je n'avais pas encore envie de mourir maintenant. Puis soit contente, j'aurais bien pu le tuer mais je ne l'ai pas fais.  
- C'est quand même pas une raison ! dit-elle en lui envoyant un objet »_

Break n'eut encore une fois aucun mal à esquiver les objets que la jeune fille lui envoya juste avant qu'elle ne parte. Il fit un soupir avant de sortir de son bureau et de se diriger vers une des salles communes.

Il avait demandé à Miharu d'amener les deux nouveaux et en même temps Oz et Alice. Il avait bien réfléchit et avait décidé qu'ils formeraient tous une grande équipe. Dès qu'Ayumi entendit cela, elle fit un soupir comme elle n'avait aucune envie de faire équipe avec quelqu'un et surtout ce sale type là. Il sortit donc un papier qui lit à haute voix. Il disait que des associés défendu se faisait tuer par il ne savait quelle personne et surtout celle-ci ne faisait pas partie de Pandora. Il rajouta aussi que Gilbert était déjà sur les lieux.

_« - euh attendez, je n'ai rien compris du tout là ! C'est quoi un associé défendu ? C'est qui Gilbert ? Vous ne voulez pas être plus clair oui ! demanda Ayumi  
- Un associé défendu est une personne qui a fait un pacte avec un Chain contre la loi et Gilbert et un ami. Répondit Oz  
- C'est quoi un Chain ? Rajouta Kuroi  
- Rho vous verrez par la suite ! Rétorqua Alice »_

Ayumi envoya un regard pas très gentil quand elle entendit comment Alice venait de répondre à son jeune frère. Miharu fit un soupir en voyant comment la dite équipe était partie. Se fut-elle qui prit le papier avant de partir et prendre la nouvelle calèche qui se trouvait en bas du bâtiment. Il y avait assez de place pour tout le monde et ils embarquèrent donc tous.

Ayumi se trouvait d'un côté avec son frère sur ses genoux et à côté d'elle se trouvait Miharu. En face il y avait les deux autres et on pouvait bien dire que le voyage était très calme et sans aucunes paroles. Ils arrivèrent en l'espace de quelques dizaines de minutes dans la dite ville. Tout était étrangement calme et on se demandait bien pourquoi... y avait-il trop de combat ? Surement comme la plus part des habitants semblaient se cacher de quelque chose.

Ils commencèrent donc à faire quelque recherche mais sans vraiment rien trouver à part des maisons qui étaient complètement détruite ou autres décombres. Puis soudain, de loin, ils purent voir un jeune homme arriver en tenant quelqu'un sur son épaule. Oz fit de grand signe comme s'il connaissait déjà cette personne. D'ailleurs il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour que lui et Alice se dirigent vers cette personne. Miharu fit un haussement des épaules et suivit le mouvement avant qu'Ayumi et Kuroi ne fassent pareil.

Quand ils furent là-bas, elles comprirent quand faite cette personne était le dit Gilbert et qu'il semblait déjà avoir retrouvé la fille que les Chains essayaient d'attaquer depuis maintenant quelques jours et qu'elle s'était évanouie de fatigue. Ils firent vite les présentations et cherchèrent un endroit pas trop voyant pour que la jeune inconnue se repose. Elle semblait vraiment exténuée avec la forme qu'elle avait... Quand Gilbert posa la jeune fille sur un lit, Kuroi s'approcha un peu d'elle et fit de grands yeux surpris en allant dire quelque chose discrètement à l'oreille de sa grande sœur. D'ailleurs celle-ci aussi fit un grand regard surpris en l'entendant dire et le reprit dans ses bras. Elle regarda par la fenêtre en ayant un petit regard triste mais qui bien sûr ne se voyait pas. Tout le monde était entrain de manger à part Ayumi qui était restée dans la chambre pour monter la garde. Elle avait aussi bien dit à Kuroi de ne pas quitter Miharu d'une seule semelle comme s'était la seule personne qui semblait digne de confiance pour le moment.

La jeune adolescente aux cheveux blancs regarda par la fenêtre d'un petit air nostalgique et assez triste. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête et ont ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient très rose. Enfin pour le moment revenons sur la rencontre de cette jeune inconnue que Gilbert avait trouvé quelques minutes au paravent.  
C'était le petit matin et il n'y avait comme toujours aucunes personnes qui se promenaient dans les rues de la ville. Gilbert n'avait dormit que quelques heures et d'un seul œil pour continuer à surveiller les moindre fait et geste qui se passait autour de lui. Le jeune homme avait fait exprès de partir avant les autres pour prendre un peu d'avancer et écarter le plus de danger possible. Se fut vers les deux heures de l'après-midi qu'il entendit comme une explosion non loin d'où il se trouvait.

Il ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps pour se retrouver vers l'endroit d'où venait se raffut. Il trouva là-bas une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus clairs et aux yeux de la même couleur que l'eau bleue. Elle semblait se battre contre un associé défendu et qu'elle avait aussi l'air bien épuisée. Elle était rapide dans ses mouvements mais très clairvoyant qu'ils l'étaient normalement bien plus. De plus, elle se battait avec une faux qui devait faire bien un mètre de plus qu'elle comme elle ne semblait pas très grande.

Gilbert ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour venir à son aide en prenant un pistolet dans sa main et, quand il fut proche d'elle, de tirer une balle au milieu des deux yeux de la Chain qui succomba tout de suite. La jeune fille s'était appuyée contre un mur pas mal épuisée et regardait son sauveur sans vraiment le voir. En effet, elle s'était tellement dénuée qu'elle n'avait plus aucunes forces et elle se serait surement fait battre par cet ennemi si quelqu'un ne lui était pas venu en aide. Se fut à ce moment là qu'elle perdit connaissance et que Gilbert la prit sur son dos et qu'il croisa les autres une petite heure plus tard.

Revenons maintenant au moment présent. Ayumi était toujours toute seule dans la même chambre que cette jeune fille et continuait de la veiller. Jusqu'au moment où il y eut comme un tremblement de terre. Comme si quelqu'un donnait un coup de pied contre la demeure ou ils se trouvaient. La jeune adolescente regarda par la fenêtre et vit une drôle de créature en train de donner des coups dedans. La jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps pour sauter par la fenêtre, qui n'était pas très haute, et d'atterrir devant celle-ci. Se n'était pas du tout la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre de monstre. C'était ça un Chain ?

Elle soupira avant de se concentrer et que des petites flammes sortent de ses mains. Elle les envoya sans attendre contre son ennemi. Elle fut au début surprise de voir qu'il les avait plutôt bien éviter et elle se prit comme une sorte de liane en pleine face et qui la fit voler contre le mur. Mais ce n'était pas un petit mal comme ça qui allait la faire s'arrêter. Elle se battait avant tout pour son petit frère car elle ne voulait pas qui lui arrive quelque chose. Elle avait remarqué avec le temps que ces monstres semblaient pas mal attirer par lui.

Elle refit un mouvement habile en envoyant encore une fois un jet de flamme que cette fois le monstre prit de pleine face. Par contre elle n'avait pas vu qu'encore une des lianes lui fonçaient dessus et qui allait surement lui briser la nuque. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle entendit un « BANG » et que le monstre s'écroula par terre. Quand elle se tourna, elle vit que c'était Gilbert qui venait de la sauver. Bien sûr elle ne dit rien et même pas un merci comme elle n'aimait pas recevoir de l'aide des autres personnes. Elle s'avança quand même un peu vers eux et fut tout de suite prise par des questions.

_« - Toi aussi tu es une associé ? Tu as un pouvoir de feu. Demanda curieusement Oz.  
- Associée ? Non je n'ai jamais fait de pacte avec une de ses choses ! répondit Ayumi  
- Mais alors pourquoi ou comment as-tu ce pouvoir ? Rajouta Gilbert.  
- Je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas du tout ! Finit Ayumi »  
_  
Oui Ayumi n'avait aucune envie de dire quelque chose sur ce don de feu qu'elle avait et comme elle venait de dire, cela ne regardait personne à par elle et son jeune frère ! Les autres trouvèrent que cela serait mieux de vite rentrer comme pas mal de personne semble être des associés ici et que personnes n'avaient l'air très gentil et aimable... Pandora allait surement envoyer des personnes qui allaient se charger de tout cela même si Oz n'était pas vraiment pour ce genre de méthode.

Ils reprirent donc la calèche pour rentrer au quartier général de Pandora. Ils essayaient de mettre la jeune endormie le plus confortablement possible même si pour tout dire que la calèche n'était quand même pas super grande. Mais comme on dit, mieux faut ça que rien du tout ! Quand ils arrivèrent au quartier, Ayumi et son frère partir tout de suite de leur côté en voyant que Break était entrain d'arriver et bien sûr les fixait toujours autant. Avait-il deviné lui ? Cela serait la dernière chose que la jeune adolescente voudrait...

Les autres, eux allèrent trouver une chambre pour la jeune femme qui se trouvait toujours dans les pommes. Au moins ici elle n'avait plus rien à craindre comme elle allait être surveillée jusqu'à son réveil et que jamais un Chain n'avait pénétré dans cet endroit sans que quelqu'un ne le sache pas. Oz, Alice et Gilbert allèrent faire un petit rapport à Break qui trouva ça bizarre pour le pouvoir d'Ayumi et pendant le même moment, Miharu avait été se reposer. Elle n'avait jamais vue un Chain par le passé et elle devait bien s'avouer que ces choses étaient bien impressionnantes ! Enfin, heureusement qu'elle n'était là que pour surveiller les autres... Elle avait surtout les yeux braqués sur une seule personne... Elle s'endormit avec de la couleur bien rouge sur ses deux petites joues d'adolescente d'une quinzaine d'année.

Et bien voila ! La Team est donc entrain de se remplir ! Rassurez-vous, tous les OCs principaux sont arrivés ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un Reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. ( Même si c'est des rageuses XD. )


	6. Chapter 6

Je tiens à m'excuser de mon grand retard ! J'ai un peu zappé de poster ici... Mais voici la suite ! et ne vous en faite pas, la fic n'est pas du tout abandonnée !

**Chapitre 6 **

**_Pourquoi cette nouvelle me dit quelque chose… Je dois rêver._**

Un jour après que tout cela se soit passé, la jeune femme inconnue venait de se réveiller en ce demandant ou elle était. Elle fut encore plus surprise en voyant qu'il semblait que quelqu'un lui ait changé ses vêtements comme elle n'avait plus ceux plein de trou dû à ses combats qu'elle avait mené quasiment toute la journée. Elle ne se rappelait même plus comment elle était arrivée là. Il ne restait qu'une silhouette d'un homme dans sa tête et elle devait s'avouer qu'il était plutôt beau gosse. Enfin, sa mémoire lui jouait peut être aussi des tours se qui n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle avant de se lever de son lit, qui était bien trop grand, et de commencer à avancer vers la porte. Quand elle s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, elle n'en eut pas le temps que celle-ci se fit ouvrir par une autre personne qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Elle fut surprise en voyant qu'elle n'ait pas rêvé et que ce fût le même jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé quelques temps au paravent. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer et pour tout dire, elle le trouvait bien trop grand ! Elle fit une petite mine boudeuse avant d'essayer de passer mais l'homme ne la laissa pas.

« - Maintenant que tu es réveillées, tu vas pouvoir enfin me suivre. Dit-il

Et Pourquoi je devais ? répondit la jeune fille pas très contente.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison… Enfin sinon les autres mettrons la force alors. »

La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'accepter de le suivre même si elle haïssait que les autres lui donnent des ordres !

Comme il venait de le dire, il l'emmena vers le bureau de Break ou toutes les autres personnes se trouvaient déjà et par miracle, même Ayumi était venue ! Ils regardèrent tous la jeune fille arriver et celle-ci était quand même pas mal gênée d'avoir tous ces regards posés sur sa personne. Quand elle fut arrêtée, elle était juste devant Break qui était entrain de manger une sucette. Les premières pensées de la jeune fille était qu'il avait vraiment un air de clown et qu'elle détestait sa tronche ! Enfin, elle n'allait quand même rien dire et continuer d'attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien briser ce lourd silence.

« - Bien je suis content que tu sois réveillée très chère ! Nous pouvons enfin faire les présentations maintenant ! Dit Break d'un air enjouer.

Tu ne vas pas recommencer à faire l'imbécile ! Dirent Alice et Ayumi en même temps.

Calme-vous, vous deux ! dit Gilbert

Je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance en tout cas ici. Enfin, je m'appelle Konoe Michiyo et je peux savoir ou je suis là ? dit-elle d'un ton quand même sûr d'elle. »

Quand ses paroles furent dites, Ayumi se crispa d'un coup et si on regardait bien, l'ont pouvait voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais ça, seule son frère pouvait le voir. Enfin, elle ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de sortir de la pièce, suivit de son petit frère, et de fermer violemment la porte derrière elle. Tout les autres se demandèrent se qu'elle avait mais, comme ils commençaient à la connaitre, un rien pouvait la faire sauter d'humeur… Surtout qu'elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en cet endroit. Il fallait dire que c'était normal comme l'avait reçu Break à son arrivée.

Celui-ci ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à Ayumi et reposa son regard sur la nouvelle venue. Il sentait bien que cette jeune fille semblait différente des autres. Quoi que, tout le monde était différent dans cette pièce à part quelques exceptions. D'ailleurs la dite Michiyo semblait bien sentir qu'il avait sentit cette différence en elle et ne perdit pas de temps pour parler mais fut bien sûr coupée par Break qui l'empêcha de dire quelque chose.

« - D'après se que j'ai compris, tu n'as pas d'endroit ou aller non ? Cela te dirais-tu de rester un moment à Pandora ? Surtout que je sais que tu es une associées. Demanda-t-il

Une associée ? C'est exact j'en suis bien une mais légalement s'il vous plait ! dit-elle

Légal ? C'est bizarre comme tu ne fais pas partie de Pandora. Demanda Oz.

Pour dire vrai, je ne me rappelle plus du comment je l'ai eu… Finit Michiyo »

On ne le voyait pas mais Break enregistrait tout se qui se disait dans sa tête pour obtenir les moindres petites informations.

La discussion dura encore une petite heure sur plein de débat et en apprendre plus sur la petite nouvelle. Mais certains s'inquiétaient quand même de ne pas voir revenir Ayumi et son jeune frère. Ou étaient-ils passés ? Et surtout pourquoi Ayumi était-elle sortie aussi vite ? Miharu voulu se décider à aller la chercher mais Break lui dit de ne pas bouger comme une autre personne était déjà partie la retrouver. D'ailleurs cette personne deviendrait la dernière personne du groupe. On pouvait bien dire que le groupe de personne c'était bien agrandi en l'espace d'à peine quelques jours ! Pour finir Break les laissa partir et retourna lui aussi à ses occupations.

Changeons de groupe maintenant et passons à celui d'Ayumi et de son frère. Les deux jeunes personnes étaient carrément sorties de l'immeuble car la jeune adolescente ne s'était soudainement pas sentie bien. Ils avaient déjà marché une bonne dizaine de minute pour arriver devant un petit parc d'enfant. Le petit Kuroi avait pas mal insisté pour s'arrêter un moment parce qu'il voulait s'amuser. Ayumi lui fit un petit sourire et ne refusa pas du tout comme il en avait bien besoin avec tout se qui se passait en ce moment. De plus, comme ça il arrêterait de lui demander se qu'elle avait car la question revenait très souvent depuis qu'ils étaient sortis.

La jeune Ayumi se posa sur un banc en partant dans ses pensées pendant que le plus jeune alla s'amuser. Michiyo… ce prénom lui rappelait tellement de souvenir dans le passé… Des souvenirs des plus douleurs… Et surtout des douleurs qu'elle avait causées aux autres par sa faute. Mais c'était des souvenirs que seule elle se souvenait et non son petit frère… Et heureusement pour lui. Pour rien au monde la jeune adolescente lui en ferai par…

Mais soudainement, elle sentit comme une présence étrangère pas loin d'eux, elle tourna la tête rapidement en arrière mais en vit personne. Avait-elle rêvé ? Non cela n'était pas possible ! Elle se leva de son banc et commença à se diriger dans une petite forêt en restant bien sûr sur ses gardes. Mais il n'y avait vraiment rien ! C'était quoi ce délire ? Elle se frotta derrière la tête et fit de grand yeux quand elle se trouva devant une jeune fille, bien plus petite qu'elle, entrain de la regarder. La jeune adolescente restait sûr ses gardes mais elle ne sentait pourtant aucunes mauvaises intentions émaner d'elle.

« - Tu es Ayumi Hasegawa c'est bien ça ? demanda l'inconnue.

Je peux peut être savoir ton prénom avant de te dire le mien. Rétorqua Ayumi.

Moi ? C'est Shinta. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal comme je fais partie de la même organisation que toi mais je me suis sentie attirée un peu. Ne me ment pas mais, tu es malades non ? Et en plus pas humaine ? rajouta Shinta

Que… ? Tu dois aussi ne pas l'être toi comme tu as réussi à le sentir non ? Et qui me dis que tu n'es pas une amie de Break pour m'espionner ? fit Ayumi surprise.

Moi ? Non je ne le suis pas et je ne cache pas. Je l'ai sentis car tu n'as pas l'odeur d'un humain comme les autres c'est tout. Puis moi une amie de Break, tu rigoles j'espère ? Finit-elle »

Ayumi ne savait pour une fois pas vraiment quoi répondre et surtout que personne par le passé n'avait dit quelque chose au sujet de sa maladie… Mais elle ne rajouta surtout rien là-dessus et fut quand même plus en confiance quand elle entendit cette fille parler de Break d'une telle manière. Là c'était sûr qu'elle n'était pas son amie ! Elle fut quand même mal à l'aise quand la jeune Shinta s'approcha d'elle comme pour sentir se qu'elle était réellement. Ayumi la repoussa un peu comme elle se sentait gênée mais pensa tout de suite à autre chose.

« - Merde Kuroi ! dit-elle en pensant à haute voix »

La jeune Shinta pensa la tête de côté en l'entendant parler mais la suivit quand elle se mit à courir. Avec tout ça, Ayumi avait oublié de prévenir son petit frère qu'elle partait et surtout elle l'avait laissé seul ! Mais elle était bête ou quoi ? Quand elle arriva là-bas, elle trouva le jeune homme assit par terre les yeux en larmes. La jeune adolescente aux cheveux blancs se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras pour bien montrer qu'elle était près de lui. La jeune rouquine ne dit rien pour ne pas déranger la scène mais sentit aussi quelque chose de bizarre venir de ce jeune garçon… Mais elle n'allait rien demander comme il était si jeune.

« - Ne me laisse plus jamais seule Ayumi ! dit Kuroi en pleurant.

Désoler Kuroi… Je ne te laisserai plus… Je ne veux plus que tu penses à ce passé de solitude… Pardonne-moi. Répondit Ayumi »

La grande sœur prit son jeune frère dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers le quartier général de Pandora pour qu'il se sente mieux. Comparer à elle, il avait prit cet endroit comme une nouvelle maison et surtout ne voyait pas le danger. D'un côté c'était mieux pour lui et surtout il s'était prit d'amitié avec la plus part des autres personnes.

Ayumi posait quelque fois son regard sur la jeune Shinta qu'elle trouvait bien étrange. Mais pour le moment, même si elle ne la connaissait quasiment pas, c'était surement une des personnes en qui elle avait plus confiance. Cela était surement dû au fait qu'elle n'aimait pas Break. Pour qu'elle raison ? Elle ne lui avait pas demandé mais poserait peut être la question par la suite comme elle semblait qu'elle allait rester avec eux pendant un bon moment.

Pour le moment Ayumi n'était pas vraiment prête à rentrer… Mais elle se forçait pour le bien de son petit frère même si des souvenirs plus que douleur allaient lui revenir en tête dès qu'elle allait voir une certaine personne… Non cela ne pouvait pas être elle, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! On lui avait bien dit qu'elle était morte il y a plusieurs années de cela maintenant… Il ne faut jamais se faire de faux espoirs. Car la réalité, quand elle tombe, fait encore plus mal quand on se mentait par le passé… Mais des fois c'est si simple…

Le personnage de Shinta n'est pas de moi mais d'une amie très proche 3 !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Apprenons à mieux connaître les autres._

Les trois personnes venaient de rentrer et sans perdre une seconde, le petit Kuroi et sa grande sœur, allèrent dans leur chambre. Ayumi avait trop de mauvais souvenir qui lui venait en tête mais cela, son petit frère n'en savait rien. Elle préférait tout garder en elle pour que celui-ci ne s'inquiète pas... Elle était bien trop secrète malheureusement...  
Enfin, revenons à la jeune Shinta qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans l'un des nombreux salons que comportaient Pandora. Elle était entrain de regarder tout autour d'elle et observait chaque personne très attentivement comme si la jeune fille essayait de lire en eux comme dans un livre.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur l'un des divans et ferma assez vite ses yeux couleurs bruns. Elle était elle aussi entrain de se rappeler de nombreux souvenirs et frappa, d'un coup, violemment le meuble qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. D'ailleurs elle se secoua un peu la main à cause de la violence et on pouvait voir un joli trou dans celui-ci...

Un peu plus tard, elle fut surprise par deux personnes bruyantes devant-elle. Elle ouvrit un peu l'un de ses yeux et porta son intention sur les deux types. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il s'agissait de Gilbert et de Oz. D'ailleurs, le plus jeune des deux garçons venait de la voir et était entrain de se diriger vers elle.

_« - Hé Shinta ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Tu es venu voir Break ? Demanda le jeune blond__  
__- Ne me parle pas de ce type ! Et je suis venue pour vous aider mais... Alice n'est pas avec vous ? répondit la jeune Shinta__  
__- Non elle doit sûrement s'empiffrer quelque part. Finit Gil. »_

Quand le plus grand finit de parler, il eut comme un frisson dans tout son corps. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi mais, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait ce genre de sensation qui s'approche pas mal de la peur. Il se secoua un peu la tête, tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux couleurs ténèbres, pour se remettre les idées en place.

Du côté de Shinta, elle faisait une mine pas super contente qu'ils aient cru qu'elle était venue pour ce sombre crétin qu'elle détestait non... Qu'elle haïssait ! Il fallait dire qu'avec se qu'il avait fait aussi... Puis le passé c'est le passé alors il ne faut pas confondre avec le moment présent non mais !

Elle fit une tête encore plus fâchée quand elle vit la dite personne passer pas très loin d'eux et en ayant bien sûr un grand sourire en la regardant. Non mais là c'était sûr qu'il la cherchait ! Elle prit le premier objet qui lui passait à portée de main pour lui envoyer très violemment. Bien sûr, celui-ci n'eut aucun problème à l'éviter en faisant juste un petit pas sur son côté droite. Elle allait vraiment d'exploser en petit morceau ce pauvre idiot !

_« - Oula... Bah c'est le grand amour entre vous deux hein ? Questionna Oz »_

A peine le jeune garçon avait finit sa phrase qu'il se prit un grand coup sur la tête pour lui remettre les idées en place. Non mais ça lui apprendra de dire des choses aussi stupides ! Le jeune adolescent ne comprit même pas se qu'il avait pu dire pour autant énerver la jeune Shinta.

Elle ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de partir du salon et de recommencer à visiter un petit peu Pandora en ayant son air de mécontentement. Puis comme cela se faisait-il que ce minus soit plus grand qu'elle en taille alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans ? Car elle, elle était bien plus vieille que cet Oz ! Mais le plus choquant... C'était qu'elle faisait la même taille que le petit frère d'Ayumi qui lui n'avait que dix ans ! RAH !

Heureusement, elle se calma en se stoppant net à la vue d'Alice qui ne se trouvait pas très loin devant-elle. Elle s'avança vers elle d'un pas normal et la révérence. D'ailleurs la jeune Chain se demandait bien pourquoi Shinta semblait si polie avec elle et le pourquoi de ce geste. Enfin, cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout comme elle aimait se sentir supérieur aux autres personnes.

_« - Comment allez-vous Mlle Alice ? demanda-t-elle__  
__- ça va, ça va ! J'ai juste encore une fois fait un drôle de rêve... Je me demande si cela est un de mes souvenirs ou non... se demanda Alice__  
__- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis certaine que vous allez vite les retrouver ! Ajouta Shinta__  
__- Oui mais... Je dois avouer que cela me fait un peu peur de les retrouver... Finit Alice »__  
_  
Alice avait commencé son dialogue sur un ton assez sûr d'elle mais au fur et à mesure, il avait prit comme un ton de peur... Shinta s'approcha un peu d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour essayer de la rassurer à sa manière.

Par contre, elle n'eut rien le temps de dire que Michiyo et Miharu venaient d'arriver pour lui montrer où était sa future chambre. La jeune adolescente aux cheveux roux se frotta derrière la tête avant de saluer d'une main la jeune Alice et de suivre les deux nouvelles venues. Elle aurait bien voulu rester encore un moment avec la jeune fille mais elle malheureusement elle n'avait pas pus...

Pendant le chemin, elle posa discrètement ses yeux sur la jeune Michiyo... Elle aussi elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas du tout humaine. Elle restait bien derrière elle en la fixant et en se demandant ou elle avait bien pu déjà sentir ce genre d'aura bizarre.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées comme elles venaient d'arriver devant sa dite chambre. Elle en était contente comme elle semblait assez loin de celle que Break occupait. Elle ne voulait pas le croiser et encore moins le matin ! Elle connaissait que trop bien ses manies d'entrer n' importe où... Si elle le voyait dans la sienne, il n'allait pas faire long du tout ce plouc !

A peine venait-elle d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce que Kuroi venait de sortir de sa propre chambre qui se trouvait juste du côté gauche de la sienne. Il semblait regarder un petit peu partout comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il s'avança vers Miharu et Michiyo pour commencer à leurs demander si elles avaient vu sa grande sœur. Il était un peu inquiet comme elle ne semblait pas aller très bien.

Miharu secoua la tête positivement en désignant les escaliers qui montaient vers le toit. Le petit garçon baissa un peu la tête et il savait très bien qu'elle aimait s'isoler là haut. Michiyo lui frotta un peu la tête en lui disant qu'il devait descendre dans le salon comme c'est là que se trouvait Gilbert et Oz. Quant à Miharu, elle s'était déjà dirigée vers le toit de la demeure. Après tout c'était son travail de les surveiller ces deux là et elle voyait très bien qu'il aurait eu plus de problème avec la grande qu'avec le petit frère.

La jeune noiraude s'était mis les bras derrière la tête en commençant à monter gentiment les marches comme elle n'aimait pas se dépêcher. Elle regarda même un peu par la fenêtre en voyant que le soleil semblait déjà être entrain de se coucher. Il était déjà si tard ? Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici elle ne voyait plus du tout le temps passer. Il fallait dire qu'à Pandora il n'y avait pas vraiment de moment de repos entre tout se qu'elle devait faire.

Elle finit par arriver sur le toit en cinq minutes et chercha un peu autour d'elle la jeune adolescente aux cheveux blancs. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne fit pas beaucoup de temps pour la trouver mais trouva cela bizarre car elle fixait le ciel comme si elle était perdue dedans. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir sentit la présence de Miharu qui n'était pourtant qu'à un mètre d'elle.

Celle-ci s'avança un peu et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune grande sœur. Ayumi attrapa vite cette main comme si elle sentait que quelqu'un allait l'agresser mais heureusement elle se stoppa vite en voyant que c'était Miharu et elle lui lâcha la main en se tournant encore une fois vers le soleil couchant. Les reflets de l'astre solaire se reflétaient sur ses cheveux couleurs neige et donnait une couleur vraiment belle. Miharu se mit à côté d'elle sans rien dire comme c'est Ayumi qui prit la première la parole

_« - Tu n'es pas obligée d'être là pour moi car je sais que ma présence et désagréable. Dit-elle__  
__- Tu dis quoi ? Je suis venue car ton petit frère semblait inquiet pour toi. Rajouta Miharu__  
__- Mon frère... ? J'aimerai qu'il puisse vivre une vie, une enfance normal... dit Ayumi__  
__- Comment ? Tu dis de ne plus fuir ? Mais maintenant que tu es ici il n'y a plus besoin.__  
__- Où que nous soyons, nous devrons toujours fuir... Je ne veux pas en parler... Mais je veux juste le protéger. Dit Ayumi avec une main sur le cœur. __  
__- Je suis sûr que tu y arrives très bien et qu'il est content avec toi !Les autres et moi seront là pour vous aidez ! Finit Miharu en souriant »_

La jeune Ayumi fut tellement surprise de ses paroles qu'elle ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna le dos encore une fois. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de parler comme elle le faisait en ce moment. Elle n'eut pas d'autre moyen de reprendre son air froid en disant un « mais oui » et de partir du toit.

Miharu ne le prit pas du tout mal. Elle comprit même assez vite que la jeune Ayumi semblait être une personne assez maladroite dans ses paroles mais elle avait aussi bien comprit qu'elle voulait plus que tout protéger son petit frère. Malgré son côté froid, elle cachait décidément un grand cœur ! Et Miharu fut contente de voir que la jeune adolescente semblait quand même bien lui parler de ses problèmes comme elle avait observé qu'elle ne parlait pas aux autres. Peut être un peu Shinta ? Mais en tout cas elle ne supportait pas être en présence de Michiyo mais pourquoi ? Encore un mystère.

La jeune noiraude redescendît les escaliers après avoir regardé un moment les étoiles et se laissa complètement tomber sur son lit comme épuisée. Elle croisa ses bras derrières sa tête en ayant un petit sourire au bout des lèvres. Puis elle pensa à une autre personne encore une fois. Elle eut les joues bien rosit sous cette pensée. Mais que diraient les autres s'ils savaient qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de cette personne ? Elle préférait pour le moment ne rien dire à qui conque sur ce sujet... Elle ne voulait pas se prendre un refus en pleine face comme elle savait que cela faisait un grand mal.

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Après un bon moment d'absence, comme toujours me direz-vous ._.', voila le chapitre numéro 7 ! C'est un chapitre plutôt calme mais ne vous en faites pas par la suite, ça va bien bouger ! Actuellement la fic est à son 40ème chapitre donc vous avez encore de quoi lire -.^. Merci de me suivre !

Ayumi


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 L'ennemi passe à l'action !

Le lendemain matin, se fut pour une fois Break qui se réveilla en premier. Le jeune homme avait un souffle assez court comme s'il venait de faire un mauvais rêve... Il se secoua un peu la tête pour qu'il soit mieux réveillé et regarda Sharon qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau. Oui, c'était une habitude pour Break de dormir dans son bureau comme s'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux.

Bref, la jeune demoiselle était venue pour lui faire part qu'il semblait y avoir des attaques en ville et que cela était sûrement du à un Chain qui se baladait par là-bas. Il était préférable d'envoyer un petit groupe pour aller vérifier se qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc sortit une sucette qu'il commença à manger avant de réfléchir un petit moment. Il avait encore un peu la tête secouée avec ce rêve qu'il avait fait...

Enfin, il finit par décider d'envoyer la petite troupe qui venait d'être complètement formée pour aller faire cette dite observation. De plus, cela serait pratique pour voir la force de certain et la tactique aussi. Oui, Break posait toujours un œil, le seul qu'il a d'ailleurs, sur ces petits nouveaux. Il le rendait très curieux et surtout il savait que certains cachaient quelque chose de sûrement très important et il voulait savoir la vérité !

Quand l'ordre fut passé, Ayumi ne fut bien sûr pas d'accords du tout ! Elle haïssait recevoir les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre ! Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut bien obligée en entendant les menaces qu'étaient entrain de lui dire le dit pierrot... Elle tira une gueule non contente et ne regarda personne pour ensuite sortir tout de suite suivit de près par son petit frère.

Il y eu aussi Shinta qui posa un petit problème comme elle ne voulait pas voir Break ! Se fut donc une autre personne qui vint la chercher assez vite qui portait le nom de Marc. Shinta semblait ne pas le connaître du tout mais fut bien plus d'accords de le suivre lui que l'autre crétin qu'elle voulait frapper ! Par contre Michiyo fut la seule qui ne participa pas à la mission comme elle était partie quelques minutes au paravent sûrement pour l'éviter.

Le petit groupe pu enfin partir quand toutes les personnes eurent finit avec leurs problèmes. Kuroi se trouvait devant et semblait s'amuser avec Oz et Alice. Ils s'entendaient bien et cela était sûrement du au faites que les trois personnes étaient les plus jeune de la troupe avec Miharu. Ayumi était contente de voir que son petit frère semblait bien être apprécié ici et qu'il serait sûrement à l'abri. Après tout il n'avait que dix ans et avait besoin d'avoir des amis pour s'amuser.

Shinta se trouvait un peu plus au milieu du groupe et surveillait les alentours au cas où une attaque arriverait contre eux. Gilbert était sûrement le plus calme, avec Marc, de tous comme Miharu était plutôt entrain de regarde ceux de devant-elle en rougissant et elle tournait souvent la tête pour le cacher d'ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on voie ses petites rougeurs sur ses joues déjà bien rouges.

On pouvait dire que c'était une bonne petite troupe mais malheureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, une explosion venait de se faire entendre non loin d'où ils se trouvaient. Le petit groupe ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se diriger vers cet endroit pour voir se qu'il se passait. Mais quand ils furent sur place, il n'y avait rien, pas un seul chat... rien...

L'air était vraiment trop calme à un point qu'on pouvait tout de suite savoir que cela n'était pas normal du tout... Ou était passé tous les habitants ? Tous les oiseaux ? Et autres être vivant... Puis une seule chose cassa ce silence bien trop pesant. C'était comme un grand rire pas mal sadique qui se fit entendre autour d'eux.

Toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers le dit rire et ils virent que deux femmes étaient assisses sur un des toits et les regardaient. Deux femmes vêtues d'un long manteau rouge et la plus petite semblait garder tout le temps sa capuche. On pouvait lire sur leurs deux visages un sourire bien sadique comme le rire qu'ils avaient entendu quelques secondes au paravent.

Bien sûr, Gilbert, Oz, Alice et Marc furent tout de suite sur leurs gardes comme ils savaient très bien qu'elles faisaient partie des Baskerville qui était considéré comme l'ennemi numéro un de Pandora. Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps aux autres pour comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas du bon côté.

Les personnes qui ne possédaient pas de Chain furent mises en arrière pour laisser place aux autres combattants. Ils furent là plus part surpris en voyant que Shinta et Ayumi s'était mises en avant sans hésiter une seconde. Pourtant ils étaient bien sûr qu'elles n'avaient aucuns Chains ! Étaient-elles suicidaires ? Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre car Ayumi venait de faire apparaître une sorte de batte.

Gilbert attrapa Oz pour laisser Alice devenir un Chain mais, ils ne savaient comment, rien ne se passa... Une des deux jeunes femmes lâcha un rire des plus sadiques avant de dire quelque chose

_« - Il semblerait que ton sort ait marché sur B-Rabbit Lotti. Dit la jeune femme à la capuche  
- cela n'est que positif Zwei ! Allez maintenant grande sœur va s'occuper de vous 3 ! »_

Les deux jeunes filles foncèrent sur leurs opposants alors que les trois autres firent aussi pareil. Ayumi et Shinta s'attaquèrent à la dite Lotti alors que Gilbert était contre Zwei. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses semblait bien se moquer de Shinta comme celle-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver ses coups.

Mais alors que la dite jeune fille venait de se prendre un grand coup, en se relevant à travers la poussière du mur, l'ont pouvait apercevoir comme deux oreilles et une queue sur elle. Tout cela était de la même couleur que ses cheveux et un haut de forme rouge venait même d'arriver. Shinta avait même une sorte de pistolet dans l'une des mains.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de se remettre à l'attaque contre Lotti mais quand elle fut à côté de Gil, il se paralysa en disant « _Ch...Ch...a...t _». Il devenait aussi blanc qu'un linge. En effet, le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans portait une grande phobie à tous ce qui ressemblait, de près ou de loin, à un chat.

Miharu eut juste le temps de dire que Zwei était entrain de l'attaquer. Heureusement qu'Ayumi eut le réflexe de se mettre entre eux pour envoyer un coup de batte à son adversaire et bien sûr Zwei l'évita sans aucun problème.

Un peu plus loin, Kuroi se débattait fortement car il voulait aller aider sa grande sœur en voyant qu'elle semblait se battre de plus en plus violemment.

_« - Laissez-moi aller aider Ayumi ! dit le petit de dix ans.  
- Cela ne servirait à rien que tu y ailles. Tu ne serais qu'un boulet pour eux ! Dit Alice.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Finit Kuroi »_

Le jeune garçon finit quand même pas réussir à se débattre et qu'il se soit fait lâcher et se dirigea tout de suite vers sa grande sœur. Lotti n'hésita pas une seconde à profiter de la situation et de leur lien pour s'amuser un petit peu !

Elle se dirigea d'un geste habille vers le jeune garçon pour ensuite le prendre contre elle part derrière tout en lui tenant ses deux bras d'une main et de l'autre lui tenir le menton. Elle gardait toujours cet air bien sadique ! Qui montrait qu'elle jouait avec eux.

« - tu t'approches, je le tue ! dit-elle dans un rire bien sadique. »

Ayumi, qui avait fait un pas, s'arrêta tout de suite et de même pour les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière Lotti. Seul Shinta se battait encore contre Zwei.

L'on pouvait sentir une aura plus que noire venir de la jeune Ayumi à un point que même les personnes normales pouvaient le sentir. Ses yeux devinrent d'un jaune éclatant et sa pupille se mit en une fente quand elle vit Lotti lécher la joue de son petit frère. Elle n'allait pas du tout s'en sortir comme ça ! Et elle devait le lui faire payer !

Elle regarda fixement son frère dans les yeux comme si elle voulait lui faire passer un message rien qu'avec le regard. Heureusement que Kuroi connaissait bien sa grande sœur et comprit bien vite se qu'elle avait dans la tête. L'air commença donc à se réchauffe d'un coup. Lotti le lâcha soudainement en se frottant la main comme si elle s'était faite mal.

Alors qu'elle voulu rattraper le jeune garçon, Ayumi eut un grand sourire dès plus sadique et frappa violemment le sol avec sa batte. Heureusement que Lotti eu le réflexe de reculer en la voyant avec cette expression et puis alors éviter une barrière de flamme qui venait de se créer devant-elle.

« _Léon ! Cria-t-elle _»

Une espèce de lion apparu à ses côtés et la jeune femme lui monta dessus. D'ailleurs l'attaque venait de désactiver le sort et Alice se transforma soudainement en lapin noir géant, aux yeux couleurs sang et qui portait une immense faux. Lotti se dirigea donc vers Zwei qui se battait toujours contre Shinta.

_« -Je crois que nous avons toutes les informations que nous voulions non ? dit Lotti  
- Oui ! Nous pouvons donc rentrer. »_

Alors qu'Alice allait attaquer, les deux femmes disparurent. Ce fut Marc qui leur expliqua, à ceux qui ne savent pas, qui étaient les Baskerville. Gilbert n'approcha plus Shinta depuis qu'il savait se qu'elle était vraiment... Et surtout avait vite scellé le pouvoir d'Alice une nouvelle fois. Ayumi avait son petit frère dans les bras et ne laissait personne l'approcher. Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle avait eu bien peur pour lui... Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien sinon elle s'en serait toujours voulu. Ils rentrèrent tous vite à Pandora pour faire un rapport... Sans savoir qu'ils avaient été espionné tout le long...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 **

_Une journée pleine de révélation !_

Une journée avait passé depuis que l'affrontement avec les Baskerville avait eu lieu. Maintenant, tout le monde était un petit peu dans son coin comme il n'y avait strictement rien à faire. Hé oui, des fois on pouvait aussi s'ennuyer ferme à Pandora !

Miharu marchait de son côté en étant complètement dans ses pensées. De plus, elle avait les joues bien rouges en pensant à une certaine personne ! Mais pourquoi ça lui hantait autant l'esprit qu'elle en rêvait même la nuit ? C'était vraiment embarrassant à la fin ! Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué la personne qu'elle venait de percuter devant-elle.

Celle-ci n'était autre que Michiyo qui se frotta un peu derrière la tête avec le choc. Quand elle leva la tête, elle vit tout de suite les rougeurs qu'avait la jeune noiraude sur les joues. Elle était bien tombée sur la bonne personne ! Michiyo était bien l'une des plus curieuse quand elle voyait quelqu'un entrain de rougir ! Elle la fixa de ses yeux bleu océan et avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qui intrigua la plus jeune des deux.

_« - TOI ! Tu penses à qui ? Et tu ne peux pas me mentir cela se voir que tu penses à quelqu'un ! Dit Michiyo d'un ton sûr d'elle !__  
__- Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Je ne pense à personne ! répondit Miharu »__  
_  
Michiyo la regard de ses yeux sérieux et la prit par le bras avant de commencer à faire le tour de Pandora sans lui demander son avis bien sûr. Elle avait bien dans la tête la pensée qu'elle voulait savoir à qui la jeune Miharu pensait !

Elle passa donc devant Marc mais aucune réaction ne se fit. Puis après devant Break mais là elle semblait plutôt en avoir peur. Pour finir, elle passa à côté de Gilbert, Oz et Alice qui étaient ensemble et se fut à ce moment la que la jeune Miharu eu les joues rouges. Michiyo était entrain d'observer la scène le plus attentivement possible.

Elle vit bien vite que son regard n'était pas posé sur Gilbert et alors il n'y avait plus qu'une solution ! C'était Oz ! Elle la reprit par le bras pour se diriger vers une chambre ou elles allaient être plus discrète et prit un bon air enjoué !

_« - Il ne faut pas tarder pour lui dire se que tu ressens ! Cela se voit tout de suite que tu en aies amoureuse ! Dit-elle d'un air content.__  
__- Mais je ne vais pas le dire comme ça ! Crissa Miharu »__  
_  
Malheureusement pour la jeune adolescente, elles n'étaient pas seules dans la pièce... On pouvait voir quelqu'un qui venait de se lever avec des étoiles plein les yeux. C'était Sharon qui venait de tout entendre ! Et comme elle était une fille qui lisait beaucoup de romance, elle se mit tout de suite dans la conversation.

Elle alla parler discrètement avec Michiyo pour que Miharu n'entende rien du tout. Quand elles revinrent vers elle, elles avaient plein d'idée en tête mais surtout... Lui faire avouer ses sentiments pour Oz !

_« - Je pense que tu n'as jamais fais de déclaration ! Alors tu vas essayer avec moi ! Tu vois, tu te mets devant la personne et lui fait la mine la plus mignonne possible ! Puis après tu prends une voix douce et tu lui dis les mots qu'il faut ! Dit Sharon en se dandinant __  
__- Mais je ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas pareil ! protesta Miharu__  
__- Allez essaie de le faire ! Rajouta la rouquine avec une mine pas très rassurante.__  
__- Etto... Je... Je t'aime. Dit-elle d'une voix toute mignonne et timide »_

Sharon fit une de ses visions émerveillées quand elle la vit lui dire ça. On aurait dit qu'elle allait exploser. Elles se tapèrent dans la main avec Michiyo comme elle venait de passer à l'étape supérieure et cela là faisait de plus en plus avancer pour sa vraie déclaration !

Maintenant, la prochaine épreuve, était de changer son physique ! Enfin le maquillage et les habits. Elles changèrent une nouvelle fois de pièce pour se diriger vers une pièce bien plus fournie en vêtement.

Pendant la route, elles croisèrent Shinta qui se demandait se qui se passait en les voyant passées. Michiyo lui fit vite un résumer de se qui se passait comme elle avait vu qu'elle semblait intéressée. Shinta prit la parole en faisant un grand soupir.  
_  
__« - Mais laissez la tranquille. Dit la jeune Shinta__  
__- Cela ne sont pas tes affaires. Répliqua Sharon__  
__- Les tiennes non plus. Ferma Shinta. »__  
_  
Sharon ne dit plus rien et tourna tout de suite les talons pour retourner vers les deux autres filles qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtées pour l'attendre.

Elles rentrèrent donc dans la chambre de Michiyo pour lui changer les habits et un peu plus tard dans celle de Sharon pour le maquillage... Pauvre Miharu, elle qui haïssait tellement ce genre de chose ! Elle avait beau se débattre, les deux femmes ne voulaient pas la lâcher !

Pendant ce temps, Shinta avait été au salon avec une mine de non contentement. Ayumi ne se trouvait pas très loin d'elle avec son petit frère. D'ailleurs Kuroi, qui était bien curieux, n'hésita pas beaucoup de temps pour lui demander se qu'elle avait.  
_  
__« - Ho rien. Il y a juste Michiyo et Sharon qui veulent faire que Miharu avoue ses sentiments.__  
__- Et pour Oz je suppose ? demanda la grande sœur.__  
__- Ouais pourquoi ? demanda Shinta »_

Ayumi fit un soupir avant de se lever sans répondre et de se diriger vers la sortie du salon. D'ailleurs Kuroi n'avait pas tardé à la suivre. La jeune adolescente aux cheveux neiges savait très bien que cela allait mal tourner ! Rho puis ce n'était pas ses oignons aussi.

De l'autre côté, les deux jeunes femmes avaient fini de la préparer et maintenant était venu l'heure dite ! Le moment de tout dire, le moment ou Miharu allait avouer les sentiments qu'elle gardait en elle depuis sûrement un bon moment, selon Michiyo.

Michiyo se dirigea avec la jeune victime dans un autre salon alors que Sharon allait chercher le jeune adolescent. D'ailleurs celui-ci se demandait se qu'il se passait comme il s'était fait tirer assez de force de là ou il était. Quand Michiyo le vit arriver, elle fit un grand sourire.

_« - Allez c'est partit va tout lui dire ! fit gaiement Michiyo. __  
__- Hein ! Mais non que... !. »_

Elle n'eut rien le temps de dire de plus qu'elle s'était faite pousser en avant vers Oz qui venait d'avoir eu pareil. La jeune fille ne bougeait plus du tout et surtout ne faisait rien. D'ailleurs le jeune adolescent était lui aussi mal à l'aise comme il ne savait pas quoi dire...

Heureusement pour Miharu, Ayumi arriva et elle la prit par le bras pour la tirer un petit peu en arrière. Non mais s'était une manie de la tirer comme cela aujourd'hui ? De plus Miharu perdit assez vite ses couleurs alors que la jeune adolescente à côté avait un regard très sérieux.

_« - Vous pouvez me dire se que vous faites ? Dit d'une haute voix Ayumi__  
__- On voulait juste les aider. Répondit Michiyo__  
__- Mais cela sert à quoi de modifier une personne pour ça ? Elle n'est plus elle-même maintenant ! Et de plus, ce n'est pas Oz qu'elle aime. Dit sèchement la jeune fille.__  
__- Ah bon ? Dit les deux jeunes femmes en même temps __  
__- Oui... Mais je n'ai pas pu vous le dire comme vous ne me laissiez pas parler. Avoua Miharu d'un air bien gêné.__  
__- Alors c'est qui ? Redisent-elles ensemble »_

Miharu ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir de la salle comme elle ne voulait rien dire et ne surtout pas revivre cette journée qu'elle avait trouvé juste insupportable... Ayumi ne perdit pas de temps pour la suivre suivit de Kuroi.

Mais quand elle passa à côté d'Oz, il lui dit un petit « merci » en souriant. Après tout, lui, avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur mais secrètement. La jeune adolescente le regarda quelques secondes de ses yeux neutres. Mais elle repartit juste après et si on regardait bien... Il y avait un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres de la jeune Ayumi.

D'ailleurs Kuroi le vit tout de suite et fut bien surprise de pas mal de chose. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle s'était mêlée des affaires qui ne la concernaient pas ? Peut être qu'elle avait réussi à s'entendre avec quelques personnes même si elle ne montrait rien. Le jeune garçon fit un sourire quand il pensa à cela et prit sa grande sœur dans ses bras soudainement. La jeune Ayumi bien surprise mais fit pareil sur son petit frère avant de retourner au salon là ou se trouvait Shinta.

D'ailleurs la jeune rouquine fut contente pour Miharu comme elle avait réussi à arrêter se grand massacre. Mais par contre... Qui était la vraie personne dont Miharu était amoureuse ? Cela personne ne le savait... Mise à part Miharu et sûrement Ayumi comme elle était venue l'aider. Mais pour le moment, nous ne savons rien de plus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 **

_Pourquoi les personnes sont-elles si curieuses... ?_

Break venait de rentrer dans son bureau car il était sortit comme il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il avança un petit peu dans la pièce en laissant aller un grand soupir qu'il laissait bien rarement entendre aux autres personnes.

Par contre, quand il fut à côté de son bureau, il pu voir qu'il n'était pas seul... Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de l'homme qui se situait derrière sa personne. Après tout, comment quelqu'un ne pourrait pas le sentir arriver de loin...

Un type qui faisait environ sa taille, il avait de longs cheveux blonds, un peu frisé, pour un œil jaune et l'autre d'une couleur rouge. Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et leva la main pour saluer son interlocuteur qui venait de se retourner pour poser son regard sur lui.

Break n'aimait pas du tout ce type... Vincent... Bien sûr, il n'était pas venu ici pour parler amicalement. Il arrêta de faire son sourire pas mal niais pour prendre cette fois un air bien plus sérieux. Un air que Break détestait voir sur son visage !

_« - Je pense que, tout comme moi, tu as vu certaine des capacités des personnes qui se trouve à Pandora. Il faut que nous voyons se que cela est pour faire des tests. Expliqua le blond__  
__- Mais tu te mêles de quoi toi ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et nous ne ferons aucun test !__  
__- Tu préfères alors que je fasse des tests sur les personnes à laquelle je pense ? Finit-il »__  
_  
Break fit un de ses regards bien noirs pour lui faire comprendre le profond de ses pensées mais Vincent ne bougea pas d'un cheveu. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que Break fut obligé d'accepter sa demande pour certaines raisons...

L'homme aux cheveux blancs appela donc les personnes les une après les autres de plus Gilbert était aussi obligé de voir les personnes défiler devant lui. La première fut Miharu qui ne resta pas beaucoup de temps comme ils avaient dit qu'elle n'avait rien de spécial. La deuxième personne fut Michiyo et là, Vincent fit un grand sourire en la voyant et lui expliqua donc les raisons des visites qui avaient lieu.

_« - Jamais je ne me laisserai faire ! Dit-elle après avoir entendu les paroles de Vincent.__  
__- C'est vrai que c'est dur quand même. Ajouta Gilbert.__  
__- Rah bon d'accords ! Je suis d'accords pour Michiyo mais c'est bien parce que c'est pour toi mon grand frère Gil ! Finit Vincent »_

En effet, Vincent était le petit frère de Gilbert et celui-ci disait pratiquement oui à toutes les demandes de son frère bien aimé. Il sortit donc de la pièce Michiyo qui était bien surprise. Elle essaya de se secouer un peu la tête pour reprendre ses esprits mais pour le moment, rien n'y faisait...

Après vint le tour d'Ayumi et de son petit frère Kuroi. Là, il n'hésita pas une seconde à dire oui pour les tests après avoir vu les drôle de pouvoir de la jeune adolescente aux cheveux couleurs neige. Mais bien sûr, la jeune fille n'allait pas du tout se laisser faire !

_« - mais vous croyez qu'on va se laisser faire ? Cria-t-elle__  
__- Oui. Enfin, si tu ne te laisses pas faire, c'est ton frère qui subira tout. Répondit l'homme. »_

La grande sœur fit un regard des plus haineux mais ne dit rien pour autant. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non... Ils sortirent très vite de la pièce après avoir entendu qu'elle serait appelée quand elle devrait les passer... Elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle et n'avait rien le droit de dire aux autres personnes du groupe.

Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Kuroi la regarda de son air inquiet en ayant tout comprit se qui allait se passer... Pour Ayumi, elle n'avait aucune intention de se laisser faire comme ça ! Elle allait se battre jusqu'au bout mais sans mettre son jeune frère dans un danger qui pouvait être vraiment très dangereux... Rien qu'à voir ce dit Vincent, elle savait qu'il était dangereux.

Revenons à l'autre côté, Michiyo était de retour vers les autres de son air mécontent et en même temps un petit peu perdu par les événements. Mais pourquoi Gilbert l'avait aidé ? Enfin, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit tout de suite lesquelles personnes il manquait et comme par hasard, elle s'en doutait fortement. Elle fit un grand soupir avant d'entendre des paroles.

_« - Vous savez ou son Ayumi et Kuroi ? Demanda la jeune Miharu__  
__- Sûrement encore avec Vincent. Répondit la femme aux cheveux bleus__  
__- Pourquoi ? Elle a fait quelque chose ? Rajouta Oz__  
__- Il a prévu de faire des tests sur elle. Termina Gilbert__  
__- QUOI ? »_

Tout le monde venait de crier ce grand mot en même temps tellement qu'ils étaient surpris. Ils se regardèrent ensuite tous dans les yeux avant de vite se lever et de ne pas perdre une seconde avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Break.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la dite pièce, il n'y avait bien sûr que Vincent et non les deux jeunes. D'ailleurs, de son air joyeux, il leur dit qu'ils devaient sûrement être dans leur chambre. Ils partirent donc pour vérifier et même Vincent vint avec eux, sous le regard méchant de certains.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans celle-ci, il n'y avait personne et tout était vide. Ils se regardèrent encore une fois tous dans les yeux avec se qu'il venait de voir. Mais ou ils étaient passés ? De plus, Vincent venait de partir discrètement.

_« - Il faut les retrouver ! Sinon ils auront des problèmes avec Pandora... dit Oz.__  
__- Séparons nous en deux groupes cela sera le mieux. Proposa Shinta »_

Ils approuvèrent tous la demande de Shinta et firent donc les groupes. Dans le premier, se trouvait Miharu, Oz et Shinta qui allaient s'occuper du Sud. Dans le deuxième groupe, se trouvait simplement Michiyo et Gilbert qui allaient quant à eux, aller vers le Nord. Après que les équipes soient faites, ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés.

Du côté de Michiyo et Gilbert, ils n'avaient pas trouvé les deux personnes mais étaient plutôt tombés sur un Chain et celui-ci semblait pas mal puissant. Michiyo se lança tout de suite à l'attaque alors qu'elle était couverte par Gilbert et son pistolet.

La jeune femme fit apparaître l'élément de la terre qui se transforma comme un dragon pour ensuite foncer sur son ennemi. Mais se qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, s'était que son adversaire était bien rapide ! Il fonça vers elle et Michiyo faillit se prendre un violent coup dans la nuque qui aurait pu la tuer sur le coup.

Mais heureusement pour elle, Gilbert avait réussi à voir le coup venir depuis là ou il était. Il s'empressa de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras pour lui faire esquiver le coup sans grande difficulté. Il avait même eu le temps de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête et ainsi l'achever sur le coup.

La jeune Michiyo rougit violemment quand elle remarqua enfin qu'elle était dans les bras de l'homme. D'aller celui-ci n'était pas vraiment mieux comme il avait aussi de petit rougeur sur ses deux joues et posa la jeune femme sur le sol. Ils recommencèrent donc les recherches mais cette fois avec des mines bien plus timide qu'avant. Mais ils gardaient quand même l'objectif principal en tête, retrouver Ayumi et Kuroi !

De l'autre côté, sur le groupe de Shinta, ils semblèrent les avoir trouvé mais de loin. Il fallait aussi dire que c'était dur de retrouver un jeune garçon assez normal dans la foule et une jeune fille qui portait constamment une capuche dehors...

Miharu se décida à avancer quand ils se trouvèrent dans un coin calme et de lui poser une main sur son épaule gauche. Elle avait eu raison ! La jeune fille venait de se retourner avec un regard dès plus froid bien digne d'une Ayumi.

_« - Ayumi revient avec ton frère ! On ne laissera pas les autres te faire ces tests ! Dit Miharu.__  
__- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas avec eux et que vous faites un double jeu ? Et rien ne me retient là-bas. Dit froidement Ayumi.__  
__- Vraiment personne... ? Pourtant du monde c'est attaché à toi et à ton frère comme nous. Fit remarque Oz.__  
__- Cela serait méchant pour lui de le séparer de ses amis. Finit Shinta__  
__- Non... ! Tant que ma sœur va bien, c'est bon pour moi ! Rajouta Kuroi »_

Ayumi regarda tout de suite Kuroi et comprit bien vite que son jeune frère ne voulait pas vraiment partir rien qu'en le regardant. Elle fit un soupir en se frottant derrière la tête et en posant son regard dans le vide comme si elle était un petit peu gênée.

_« - Bon d'accords... Si tu veux rester, on restera. Dit-elle calmement »_

Le petit frère fit un grand sourire alors que Miharu sauta de joie avant de prendre la grande sœur dans ses bras par surprise. Bien sûr Ayumi n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de geste mais pourtant elle ne dit rien du tout. Shinta fit juste un sourire pour montrer qu'elle était contente alors qu'Oz venait de frotter un petit peu la tête de son jeune ami.

Ils reprirent donc la route en chemin inverse et surtout en ayant une bonne nouvelle à annoncer aux autres personnes ! Mais alors qu'ils avaient fait que quelques pas, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un vint tout gâcher... Mais pourquoi il fallait toujours quelque chose de mal dans les meilleurs moments ?

_« - Alors te voila enfin ma très chère Ayumi ! »_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**_Pourquoi toujours la violence... ?_**

Tout le petit groupe se retourna d'un coup pour voir qui était cette personne qui venait d'appeler Ayumi. Ce n'était autre que Vincent... En effet, l'homme les avait suivit tout le temps bien discrètement. De plus, il n'était pas du tout d'accords sur le sujet des tests comme il avait tout entendu...

La jeune adolescente aux cheveux blancs s'avança en étant prête à se battre pour se faire respecter ! Les autres avaient beau la retenir, elle ne les écoutait pas et trouvait que c'était le seul moyen pour donner une bonne leçon à ce Vincent !

_« - Tenez mon frère, je ne veux pas qu'il se blesse. Dit-elle »_

Comme tout le monde le pensait, Kuroi ne voulait pas que sa grande sœur se batte et qu'elle soit encore blessée... Il se débattait un peu mais était quand même bien tenu dans les bras d'Oz qui respectait la demander de la jeune fille.

Vincent avait son petit air enjoué et sortit assez vite un de ses pistolets. Il avait bien l'intention de la ramener ! Même s'il devait la blesser. Après tout, si elle mourrait, il y avait toujours son petit frère pour faire ces dit tests.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour lui foncer dessus, après avoir prit sa batte en main, et elle était prête à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Il ne se laissait pas faire comme il tirait pas mal de balles mais malheureusement pour lui, Ayumi était bien trop rapide ! Mais quand elle fut proche de lui, Vincent la prit dans ses bras, tout en souriant, avant de lui dire quelque chose discrètement dans une oreille.

S'est ce qui déclencha le tout... Les yeux de la jeune Ayumi devinrent violemment et rapidement jaunes et on pouvait même sentir l'air autour d'eux se réchauffer petit à petit. Kuroi était le seul qui comprenait quelque chose et il devenait de plus en plus inquiet pour elle...

_« - Elle va avoir mal... dit-il faiblement.__  
__- Comment ça ? Lui demanda Oz »_

Kuroi ne continua pas ses paroles...il avait trop peur pour sa grande sœur et fixait bien le combat en étant complètement tremblant dans les bras d'Oz qui, lui, ne comprenait rien du tout.

Ayumi recula pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son ennemi et on pouvait voir qu'elle avait un ton haineux ! Même les personnes qui regardaient avaient pas mal de frisson dans le dos. Mais que ce passait-il avec la jeune fille ?

Des flammes commencèrent à l'entour de partout, comme si elle les contrôlait comme pendant l'affrontement contre les Baskerville.

_« - Vous ne le toucherez pas ! Cria-t-elle »_

Les flammes foncèrent tout de suite sur Vincent et celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il avait toujours ce sale sourire sur les lèvres et fit juste apparaître son Chain. Celui-ci semblait avoir la forme d'un grand loir qui semblait dormir. Il se situa devant son maître et renvoya juste l'attaque à la jeune Ayumi.

_« - Je savais que tu n'étais pas une personne normal ! Qui est ton Chain ? Dit méchamment Vincent»_

Ayumi ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et fit juste un sourire bien sadique. Elle lui fonça une nouvelle fois dessus mais cette fois à une vitesse bien plus grande et rapide. Pourtant, comme toujours, Vincent ne bougeait pas d'un cheveux. Où plutôt, il se passait une main dans ceux-ci comme pour chercher son adversaire.

Il posa enfin son regard sur la jeune fille et lui envoya un violent coup dans le ventre quand elle arriva vers lui. Ayumi fut surprise de voir qu'il l'avait même malgré sa grande vitesse ! De plus le coup lui avait touché le cœur et comme elle avait été à une grande vitesse, le coup avait été décuplé de force ! La jeune adolescente cracha pas mal de sang sur le moment.

_« - Vincent arrête ! Dit Oz qui commençait à avoir de la peine à retenir Kuroi__  
__- Non ! Elle a trahi Pandora comme elle m'a attaqué ! répondit Vincent__  
__- Je ne fais pas partie de Pandora ! Rétorqua Ayumi »_

A peine avait-elle eu le temps de finir de parler qu'elle se fit prendre le bras rapidement et se fit tourner pour se prendre un grand coup dans la nuque. Elle ne pu rien faire et rien dire de plus comme elle venait de perdre connaissance...

Les quatre autres personnes voulurent aller vers elle mais Vincent les stoppa sans perdre une seconde. Il la prit sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac et se mit en chemin pour rentrer. Il pouvait sentir les regards des plus noirs de Shinta mais ne prit pas la peine de la regarder. Par contre Kuroi, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, arriva à se mettre devant Vincent.

_« - Laissez ma sœur tranquille ! Lui dit-il »_

Bizarrement le petit avait aussi les yeux jaunes comme sa grande sœur mais lui avait des flammes bien plus petites. Après tout, il avait sept ans de moins qu'Ayumi. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était bien en colère !

_« - Tu veux vraiment finir comme ta sœur ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait ! Dit-il »_

Oz arriva à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Le petit avait les larmes qui perlaient bien des yeux... Miharu et Shinta s'étaient mise devant eux pour que Vincent ne pose pas une seule main sur le petit frère d'Ayumi. L'homme ne dit rien de plus et reprit sa route en gardant la jeune adolescente sur son épaule droite.

Eux aussi ne prirent pas plus de temps pour rentrer et pendant tout le chemin le jeune Kuroi pleurait contre son ami... Quand ils furent dedans, Michiyo et Gilbert se trouvaient déjà là à les attendre. Quand ils entendirent se qui s'étaient passés, ils furent pas mal choqué ! De plus, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller là voir pour le moment...

Kuroi s'était endormi sur le dos d'Oz et il semblait même avoir un petit peu de fièvre. Le jeune garçon le monta dans sa chambre suivit de près par Michiyo comme elle si connaissait un petit peu pour soigner les personnes. La femme aux cheveux bleus le posa sur le lit et fit en sorte qu'il aille le mieux possible. Oz paraissait quand même pas mal inquiet avec tout les événement qui se passaient en ce moment.

_« - Pauvre petit avec tout se qui se passe en ce moment pour lui et sa sœur... Tu crois qu'ils vont faire quoi à Ayumi ? demanda-t-il à Michiyo __  
__- je ne sais pas trop... Mais je pense certain test pour savoir d'où vient sa capacité de flamme je ne verrais pas quoi d'autre. Puis, tu m'as l'air bien inquiet pour elle, je me trompe ? __  
__- c'est que... Je trouve cela touchant la relation qu'elle a avec son frère...Et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient séparés. Répondit Oz »_

Le jeune garçon avait prit un air un peu niais quand il dit sa dernière phrase. Cela fit faire un sourire à Michiyo avant de lui dire de laisser dormir le petit.

Quand ils descendirent, il y avait le reste des personnes qui se trouvaient toujours en bas. Les trois personnes furent en partie soulagées quand ils entendirent que Kuroi était juste pas mal fatigué. Mais ils avaient toujours un peu peur pour Ayumi... qu'allait-elle avoir ? Et si elle ne pouvait plus voir son frère... ? Non ! Il ne fallait pas penser négativement car cela serait plus que mauvais pour tous...

Ils se décidèrent d'aller dans le bureau de Break pour en apprendre un peu plus et heureusement l'homme se trouvait bien dans cette pièce. Il semblait vraiment mécontent... Après tout, Vincent était son ennemi et il lui avait permit quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas !

«_ - On peut savoir pourquoi tu as accepté ? Demanda Miharu en se retenant de le frapper__  
__- Je l'ai fais à contre cœur mais je fus en quelque sort obligé. Répondit Break__  
__- Et ils vont lui faire quoi ? Rajouta Oz__  
__- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne semblait pas être humaine. Peut être qu'elle est un Chain__  
__- Non je l'aurai sentit ! rétorqua Shinta. _»

On pouvait bien sentir que la jeune rouquine ne supportait pas ce Break mais là, dans son regard, on pouvait sentir qu'elle avait un peu compris... Mais cela, elle n'allait pas le lui montrer c'en était sûr et certain !

Après ses explications plus ou moins incomplète, ils sortirent tous de la pièce assez en colère, pas contre Break mais contre Vincent ! Ils savaient quand même faire la différence entre un manipulé et un manipulateur !

Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller la voir... C'était vraiment infâme ! Mais bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas suivre la règle comme certaines personnes connaissaient pas mal endroit secret de la demeure ! Et il y avait toujours un passage caché pour se rendre à la cellule.

Ils n'allaient vraiment pas la laisser seule ! De plus ils n'avaient jamais vu les prisons de Pandora donc ils ne savaient pas se qu'il s'y passait... Quel genre de chose ils pouvaient faire à leurs prisonniers ? Personnes ne voulaient y penser sérieusement... Mais les pensées les plus terribles leurs passaient par la tête.

En tout cas, ils espéraient tous que la jeune adolescente allait bien...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 **

**_Pourquoi ils ne la laissent pas tranquille !_**

Ayumi venait de se réveiller en se frottant un petit peu la tête et les yeux. Quand elle y vit plus claire, elle fut surprise et se demanda où elle pouvait bien se trouver. C'était une sorte de cachot ? Qui comportait juste un trou comme fenêtre et une porte bien solide en un métal épais.

La jeune adolescente se leva en se tenant le bras gauche comme elle semblait avoir des douleurs dans celui-ci. A peine fut-elle levée que la porte, à côté d'elle, s'ouvrit violemment en laissant place à un Vincent au grand sourire. Ayumi fut tout de suite sur ses gardes comme elle le connaissait maintenant lui et cet air...

Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'avancer qu'il demanda à la personne devant-elle de le suivre. Ayumi fut bien obligée de le suivre mais fit bien exprès de traîner juste pour l'emmerder. Après tout, elle savait bien que beaucoup de chose négative allait lui arriver... Alors c'était le moment pour faire des choses que Vincent n'aimerait pas !

D'ailleurs, celui-ci venait de s'arrêter dans une pièce qui semblait pas mal meubler avant de regarder Ayumi. Il lui dit d'avancer dans la salle qui se trouvait juste après et qui comportait une grande vitre pour observer tout ses faits et gestes. Bien sûr c'était la pièce ou elle allait subir ces tests...

Les premiers furent calmes. Ils ne calculaient que la force physique, la rapidité ou encore l'endurance de la jeune fille. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les heures défilaient et plus les tests venaient dur et épuisant pour elle.

Après quelques heures, Vincent et un scientifique lui demandèrent de faire apparaître ses flammes et elle refusa sans attendre une seconde. Cela dura au moins deux bonnes minutes avants qu'ils ne passent à l'étape supérieur...

Elle se prit une violente décharge électrique dans le corps sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Ayumi n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait une sorte de bracelet au bras gauche et se fut ça la cause de ce choc...

L'adolescente tomba vite à genou en crachant pas mal de sang. C'était bien la chose qui ne fallait pas lui faire... Ils voulaient la tuer ou quoi ? En tout cas le choc lui avait fait activer son pouvoir même si elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle leva les yeux avec un souffle bien court... malheureusement pour elle, ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes et ses agresseurs ne pouvaient pas les louper. De plus Vincent refit un de ses sourires pour la narguer comme il avait enfin découvert l'origine de ses yeux bien jaunes !

Il entra dans la salle et s'avança vers la jeune fille sans aucune crainte. Après tout, elle savait se qui attendait son frère si elle faisait un faux mouvement ou autre chose qu'il n'aurait pas aimé. Hé oui, Vincent aimait être une personne de bien sadique et de se servir des autres ! Enfin, il la regarda dans les yeux avant de se mettre à genou vers elle.

_« - Je me demande bien si les légendes sur ta race sont vrai. Demanda-t-il__  
__- Vous avez qu'à essayer alors ! répondit-elle d'un ton qui le narguait. __  
__- Mh ? Bien sûr ! Mais je me demande se que dirait les autres s'ils savaient que toi et ton frère Étiez des vampires ! Rigola-t-il__  
__- Ne leurs dits r...»_

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire sa phrase que Vincent venait de faire quelque chose qui l'avait bien choqué... Il venait de... l'embrasser ! Enfin il voulait vérifier si elle avait des crocs. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'en avait pas. En effet, elle en avait mais ils étaient petits et elle pouvait les cachés quand elle ne les utilisait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne les avait jamais utilisés pour dire vrai.

Après cet événement, les tests furent heureusement finit et la jeune adolescente fut ramenée dans sa cellule. Pour tout dire, elle était déjà bien faible rien qu'avec une seule journée. Ces tests l'épuisaient et surtout commençait à lui faire bien peur... elle s'assit dans un coin en regardant la petite fenêtre.

Ce fut Miharu qui vint la voir en toute première. En faite, Oz et Gilbert avaient montré à tout le monde un passage qui menait à la cellule de la jeune prisonnière. La jeune noiraude souleva une dalle et fut bien choquée de la pièce ou elle atterrit... encore plus en voyant l'état de la jeune personne au bout d'un seul jour.

Dans la prison, il n'y avait même pas de lit, même pas de W.C, il n'y avait rien... Comment pouvait-on laisser une personne dans un endroit pareil... On aurait plus dit qu'ils voulaient la laisser mourir surtout qu'il n'y avait rien à manger ou même à boire...

_« - Ayumi... ça va aller ? demanda telle inquiète »_

Elle venait de voir comme il faut l'état de son amie qui n'allait franchement pas bien. Miharu s'avança vers elle mais quand elle voulu la toucher, elle se prit une petite décharge dans les mains.

Elle fut encore une fois choquée en voyant l'appareil qu'elle avait sur le bras gauche... Heureusement que la plus jeune connaissait quelques trucs sur ces machines.

_« - Je vois se que cela est... J'essayerai de trouver quelque chose pour qu'elle s'arrête la nuit. Lui promit-elle »_

Elle resta une bonne partie de la nuit même si Ayumi n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Elle savait très bien que sa jeune amie ne voulait pas rester seule. Mais elle dû partir vers les trois heures du matin. La raison ? C'était que des personnes surveillaient Ayumi et Miharu savait bien qu'en dessus, les autres se faisaient aussi surveiller. C'était pour ça qu'elle était la première à être descendue pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Elle s'excusa à son amie quand elle partit mais lui promit que tous les soirs quelqu'un allaient venir pour elle. Elle reprit son chemin en sans inverse en passant toujours par la dalle cachée. Quand elle fut partie, Ayumi ne dit rien, elle ne bougea toujours pas... On aurait dit qu'elle était comme vide...

Miharu remonta vers la pièce principal et se qui était touchant, c'était que tout le monde fut endormi dans le même salon en l'attendant. Le plus étonnant, c'était qu'elle avait bien vu Break au loin les regarder et voir le passage de la trappe. Mais il ne dit rien, comme s'il était d'accords.

Si on regardait les personnes endormies, on pouvait voir que Michiyo était appuyée sur Gilbert et que celui-ci ne semblait rien dire. C'était vraiment une scène assez mignonne même si Miharu n'avait pas la tête à ça.

La jeune adolescente ne dormit pas de la nuit. Pourquoi ? Car elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à chercher des choses sur cet appareil qui n'arrêtait pas de faire du mal à son amie. Mais elle ne trouva rien du tout... Même pas un petit indice. Vincent avait-il fait exprès pour ne rien laisser ? Elle en était sûre...

Les jours passèrent puis une semaine. Les tests venaient de plus en plus dur... Ayumi ne supportait quasiment plus se qu'elle devait faire. Elle devenait faible, trop faible et surtout ses yeux jaunes ne voulaient pas partir. C'était le pire des signes de faiblesses pour elle.

Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui n'allait pas bien. Son petit frère avait aussi toujours de la fièvre mais heureusement que très peu et rien de dangereux pour lui. Ressentait-il les douleurs de sa grande sœur ? Cela était fort bien possible. Mais il y avait au moins toujours une personne qui restait avec lui.

Aujourd'hui allait être un jour de spécial. Pourquoi ? Car ils avaient trouvé quelque chose pour cette machine qu'avait Ayumi. Le plus étonnant était que c'était Break qui leur avait apporté ce truc. Par contre il fallait l'aide de deux personnes pour bien y arriver.

Le soir vint donc, ce fut Gilbert et Michiyo qui se dirigèrent dans la salle où se trouvait Ayumi. Bien sûr, tous les jours, la jeune adolescente recevait quelque chose à manger et à boire de ses amis comme Vincent voulait voir combien de temps elle tenait sans s'évanouir. Mais Ayumi était tellement faible, qu'elle ne mangeait que quand il n'y avait personne dans la pièce pour ne pas le montrer.

Les deux jeunes intrus s'avancèrent vers elle et Michiyo ne pus s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer voyant son regard jaune et vide. Quand à Gilbert, il lui prit le bras pour commencer à lui enlever ce bracelet. Michiyo du le tenir ouvert et quand il fut enlever, un autre le remplaça mais qui faisait des chocs moins violent et surtout plus le soir.

La jeune fille, pleine de blessure, les regarda dans les yeux un part un et ce fut bien la première fois qu'elle bougea alors qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle posa surtout son regard sur Michiyo qui la reprit bien vite dans ses bras d'un air bien en peine... Elle n'aimait pas la voir aussi vide, les yeux sans expression et le corps aussi froid que la glace même si elle était encore en vie...

Gilbert était aussi attendrit par cette scène et s'occupa de soigner les blessures de la jeune personne. Elle était tellement vide, qu'il était vraiment en peine... Dire qu'elle faisait ça juste pour son petit frère malade... Mais ce n'était surtout pas la chose à lui dire maintenant, elle avait assez de problème.

Quand ils partirent, Michiyo se sentait toujours aussi mal ... Elle ne pleurait pas mais c'était presque ça. Gilbert, en le voyant, ne perdit pas une seconde pour la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer le plus possible. Ils s'étaient bien rapprochés tout les deux depuis cet accident avec ce Chain il y a quelques jours maintenant. Mais c'était positif non ? Enfin, personne n'avait envie de l'être en ce moment... Surtout quand on sait que tout allait empirer d'ici les prochains jours... Et pas sur les personnes à laquelle nous pensons... les sentiments font-ils si peurs... ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_Le chemin du malheur et de la souffrance se rapproche de plus en plus..._

Encore un ou deux jours avaient passé depuis qu'Ayumi avait son bracelet qui lui faisait moins de mal. Mais tournons nous d'un autre côté. Michiyo venait de descendre dans une grande vitesse à l'étage où se trouvaient toutes les autres personnes.

Quand elle arriva au milieu de ses amis, elle avait le souffle pas mal rapide se qui montrait qu'elle était venue le plus vite possible. Elle reprit quelques secondes son souffle et regarda tout le monde d'un regard très inquiet.

_« - On a besoin d'Ayumi ! Kuroi va de plus en plus mal... dit-elle très inquiète.__  
__- Comment ça ? demanda Gilbert.__  
__- Il a de plus en plus de fièvre... »_

Michiyo et Gilbert retournèrent vers le petit malade alors que Miharu et Oz allèrent dans la salle des tests pour aller ramener Ayumi. Bien sûr, ils savaient que cela n'allait pas être facile avec Vincent qui ne voulait pas la laisser partir... Mais ils allaient tout faire pour la ramener avec eux ! Kuroi en avait besoin !

Pendant ce temps, Shinta avait été faire semblant de faire un tour en ville pour aller voir une personne de très spécial et aussi pour se changer les idées. Toutes ces histoires de test lui tournaient la tête... Puis voir ce Vincent lui donnait de sérieuse envie de tuer !

Mais quand elle se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée de Pandora. Il y avait un étrange paquet devant celle-ci. Elle le regarda plus attentivement et pu voir qu'il n'y avait aucun expéditeur juste que le paquet était pour Pandora. C'était... comment dire... étrange !

La jeune adolescente prit donc l'objet avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Break. Après tout, c'était lui le roi des emmerdes donc c'était sûrement pour lui. A part si c'était une admiratrice... elle fit un sourire quand cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle prit quand même la peine de toquer à la porte avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Après tout, elle ne l'aimait pas mais elle était quand même polie ! Elle posa sans rien dire le paquet sur le bureau de l'homme en face d'elle qui fit une drôle de tête.

_« - Hooo un cadeau pour moi ? dit Break__  
__- Ne rêve pas ! J'ai trouvé ça devant la porte et je pense que c'est pour toi. Répondit-elle »_

L'homme fit un sourire alors que son interlocutrice une mine mécontente. Break reprit donc son sérieux et examina le paquet pour voir s'il n'était pas piégé mais il n'y avait rien. Il l'ouvrit donc mais là, se fut le choc pour les deux personnes... Dedans se trouvait... Une tête coupée mais pas n'importe laquelle... Celle de Marc...

On pouvait bien voir tout le sang autour et qui coulait maintenant du couvercle du paquet. Shinta ne supportait pas vraiment la vue du sang et surtout quand il y en avait trop. Elle voulu partir mais fit un faux mouvement en s'évanouissant. Heureusement que Break était là et la prit dans ses bras pour pas qu'elle ne se fasse mal... Il fit un soupir en la regardant et tourna ensuite la tête vers le paquet... Dedans était écrit un mot. Un mot qui disait que les Baskerville allaient passer à l'action et qu'il fallait être sur ses gardes à tout moment. Apparemment, ils chercheraient quelque chose de spécial.

Revenons de l'autre côté sur les deux jeunes personnes qui allaient chercher Ayumi. Ils durent taper pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes avant qu'un scientifique de leurs ouvrent et qu'ils purent rentrés. D'ailleurs ils ne demandèrent pas la permission et le poussèrent tout de suite en se dirigeant vers Vincent qu'il voyait de loin.

Celui-ci ne les avait pas vus venir et il était dans la salle de test avec Ayumi qui allait de plus en plus mal. Son corps était plein de blessure et elle ne parlait plus du tout. De toute façon, si elle ripostait, elle allait souffrir donc à quoi bon ? Vincent était entrain de lui parler du futur test. Il voulait qu'elle passe un contrat avec un Chain pour savoir si les vampires pouvaient. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut coupé par les deux personnes qui venaient d'arriver.

Ils se mirent tout de suite aux côtés d'Ayumi et de Vincent avec toujours un regard choqué en voyant l'état de leur jeune amie. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour expliquer l'état du jeune frère d'Ayumi. Celle-ci se réveilla tout de suite en les entendant. Elle voulu tout de suite y aller mais fut retenue par le bras par Vincent.

_« - Lâchez-moi ! Je veux aller voir mon frère ! Dit-elle__  
__- tait toi sale vampire ! Nous n'avons pas fini les tests. Cria t-il en la frappant violemment __  
__- mais laisser la aller le voir ! Rétorqua Oz »_

Oz continuait à riposter pour Ayumi qui n'avait rien le droit de dire comme elle se prenait à chaque fois un coup. Par contre Miharu ne disait plus rien, elle était comme paralysée d'un coup. Ce fut quand elle entendit le nom « vampire » qu'elle s'était bloquée... Des souvenirs lui étaient revenus en tête et des bien noirs... Elle fit deux pas en arrière en disant ce mot et ne perdit pas de temps avant de courir dehors.

Là Oz ne savait plus du tout quoi faire... Il regarda Miharu partir puis Ayumi. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour la jeune adolescente aux cheveux blancs. Il fit un regard désolé avant de courir après la jeune noiraude.

Bien sûr Vincent ne laissa pas passer là petite rébellion d'Ayumi et lui envoya un choc électrique pour la punir. Il fit un grand sourire sadique avant de lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit de voir son frère comme cela, il pourra voir comment un vampire pouvait tenir face aux maladies humaines. Après ses paroles, il l'envoya une nouvelle fois dans sa cellule. Là, elle était complètement paniquée... Elle voulait aller voir son frère mais elle ne pouvait pas... Le passage s'ouvrait que dans un seul sens... En plus, là, elle n'avait vraiment plus aucune forces...

Du côté de Miharu, elle continuait de courir la peur dans le regard. Oz n'avait pas réussi à la rattraper comme elle avait fait pas mal de détours. Elle avait peur... Oui très peur. Pas d'Ayumi mais de sa race. Les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, des souvenirs bien noir. Pour finir, elle renversa quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Elle n'avait pas remarqué où elle allait.

Quand elle regarda la personne devant-elle, elle pu voir que c'était Alice. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne semblait pas contente de s'être fait bousculée mais quand elle vit l'état de la jeune fille, elle ne dit rien. Elle semblait même peinée et cela, elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle se voyait à travers elle ?

_« - Tu as quoi Miharu pour être dans cet état ? demanda-t-elle pour une fois gentiment __  
__- rien... rien du tout... Répondit la noiraude avec une voix tremblante.__  
__- Ne me ment pas, cela se voit tout de suite que tu ne vas pas bien. __  
__- Je... Il y a un vampire dans l'établissement mais cela ma rappeler de mauvais souvenir... des personnes qui m'étaient cher sont morts par la faute de cette race... »_

La jeune noiraude avait même des larmes aux yeux quand elle dit ses paroles... C'était tellement dur de se rappeler des choses du passé... Alice ne pouvait pas connaître ça comme elle ne se rappelait pas du sien mais en la voyant, cela ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie. Du moins, elle sera quand même la jeune Miharu contre elle pour essayer de la calmer un petit peu et heureusement, elle réussit.

Oz, qui avait vu tout cela, fut soulagé de voir que quelqu'un s'était occupé d'elle. Pour dire vrai, il n'aurait pas vraiment su comment faire pour la réconforter comme ce n'était pas son fort. Enfin maintenant il fallait s'occuper de Kuroi et d'Ayumi.

Il retourna dans la chambre des deux jeunes pour voir comment allait le petit Kuroi et surtout pour mettre un plan en route pour Ayumi. Mais quand il arriva là-bas, il fut très peiner de voir son ami comme ça faible... Il s'approcha de Michiyo et de Gilbert pour leurs poser la question pour le plan.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire grand-chose que Michiyo dit tout de suite que cela serait mieux que ça soit lui qui aille la chercher comme s'était le plus discret et le plus petit. Ils ne savaient pas où était Shinta donc... Oz hocha positivement la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait sa mission.

Le soir arriva et le jeune garçon se faufila une nouvelle fois dans la trappe qui conduisait à la prison. Quand il fut là-bas, il vit Ayumi appuyée contre le mur qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il s'approcha de son amie mais il n'y avait toujours aucune réaction. Il passa une main devant-elle mais toujours rien... Il posa sa main sur son front et fut profondément choqué en voyant qu'elle était complètement gelée... Il la secoua un peu et elle leva la tête vers lui. Mais quel test avait-elle eu ? Puis il se rappela les paroles de Vincent. Elle était une vampire. Manquait-elle de sang ?

_« - Ayumi tu as quoi, tu es complètement gelée... c'est à cause des tests ? demanda-t-il__  
__- ... elle ne répondit rien.__  
__- Ou bien, c'est à cause du manque de sang...__  
__- Non rien à voir ! dit-elle soudainement__  
__- Tu sais, tu peux prendre le mien cela ne me dérange pas si c'est pour vous. Répondit-il__  
__- Non... Jamais je ne boirai le sang de quelqu'un. Rétorqua-t-elle__  
__- Si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne pourras pas aller voir ton frère comme tu es trop faible. »_

Là, la jeune vampire ne pouvait rien dire. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger d'un seul centimètre. Mais elle ne voulait pas mordre quelqu'un... Mais pour une fois elle fut obligée. Surtout que la jeune personne devant-elle venait de faire exprès de se couper un peu le cou et de faire couler le sang.

Ayumi ne pu retenir ses envies et posa ses crocs délicatement sur la blessure du jeune garçon. Celui-ci du quand même retenir un bruit d'une petite douleur comme il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais heureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps. Peut-être que dix minutes mais il ne pu plus bouger. La preuve, il venait de se laisser tomber sur la jeune adolescente. Ayumi ne pouvait pas encore bouger et du donc attendre que ses forces reviennent avec Oz contre elle. Mais à cause de son habitude maternelle avec son frère, elle le prit dans ses bras...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_Il ne faut pas toujours écouter son cœur._

_« * je dois lui avouer mes sentiments. Oui je dois lui dire se que j'ai sur le cœur maintenant sinon je n'y arriverai jamais... Mais ai-je une chance ? Je n'en sais rien... Mais je veux garder espoir et tout lui dire maintenant ! J'espère juste ne pas subir un trop grand rejet...* »_

Il était maintenant un peu plus tard dans la nuit. Tout était calme dans Pandora à part les personnes qui s'occupaient du petit Kuroi qui n'avait toujours pas la meilleure forme... Pauvre petit, vivre ça alors qu'il était si jeune... C'était vraiment cruel mais on ne pouvait rien y faire malheureusement... Il fallait juste attendre Ayumi qui devait bientôt arriver normalement.

En parlant de celle-ci, elle avait retrouvé toutes ses forces mais ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger comme Oz était toujours endormi sur elle. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre trop longtemps pour aller aider son petit frère... Elle essaya de bouger un petit peu mais, même si elle avait été douce, le geste réveilla le garçon endormi sur elle. Ayumi se frotta un peu derrière la tête, signe qu'elle était gênée mais l'adolescent ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire.

Pour suivre, il se leva en se secouant un peu la tête à cause du sang qu'il avait perdu et dit à la jeune adolescente de le suivre dans la trappe. C'est bien sûr se qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Puis pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas prit plus tôt pour s'échapper ? C'était sûrement en pensant qu'elle aurait été remarquée en se baladant dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Après tout, une jeune fille aux cheveux couleurs neige n'était pas très commune.

Après quelques minutes de cachette à travers les différents couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin vers la chambre des deux jeunes personnes. Ayumi ne perdit pas une seconde pour rentrer dans la dite pièce en ouvrant la porte pas très doucement. Elle était tellement paniquée pour son petit frère aussi... Quand Michiyo et Gilbert la vit, ils préférèrent sortir de la pièce pour les attendre dehors. Après tout, ils avaient besoin de rester un peu seul avec tout ce temps... Oz fit de même en attendant dehors mais en se frottant un peu l'endroit de sa blessure. D'ailleurs Gilbert vit assez vite ses deux marques dans le cou.

_« - Il sait passer quoi pour que tu aies ces marques dans le cou ? demanda l'homme inquiet__  
__- Ho c'est rien du tout ! Je me suis juste fais mal en descendant. Fie-t-il en se frottant la tête. »_

Michiyo avait regardé discrètement et du coin de l'œil les marques du jeune adolescent. Elle eut comme un regard assez peiné comme elle comprit très vite se qui s'était passé. Oui, Michiyo savait la vraie origine d'Ayumi et de son frère, comment ? Elle ne voulait pas le dire bien sûr.

Revenons au frère et à la sœur. Ayumi s'était mise à genou au chevet de son frère et semblait avoir les yeux bien noirs en voyant son état. Le petit avait une fièvre non humaine tellement elle semblait haute... Sa sœur enleva un de ses gants noirs et posa une main sur son front ou une petite lumière blanche apparu. Cette lueur semblait comme absorber le mal du petit garçon mais fit cracher du sang à sa grande sœur. Mais que faisait-elle... ? En tout cas, elle s'endormi bien vite, à côté de son frère et on lui tenant fermement la main droite.

Quelques heures passèrent plutôt rapidement. Shinta se trouvait toujours dans le bureau de Break et allongée dans un canapé. D'ailleurs la jeune rouquine commençait enfin à reprendre ses esprits. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vu, c'était une drôle de tête de Break qui se prit d'ailleurs assez vite un coup dans la figure. Quand elle se mise assise, elle pu sentir comme une serviette humide lui tomber sur les genoux. Il s'était donc occupé d'elle... Elle se secoua un peu la tête en se disant qu'elle ne devait pas penser comme ça avec ce qu'il avait fait...

Shinta se leva donc et s'approcha de l'homme en posant les questions qu'elle se rappelait. Pourquoi les Baskerville avaient-ils envoyés ce paquet... ? Break lui répondit tout de suite qu'ils allaient sûrement les attaquer d'ici un ou deux jours. C'était bien leur veine avec tout se qui se passait en ce moment. Que cela soit des tests ou autres emmerdes du côté de Vincent. Mais les deux personnes étaient prêtes à se battre et surtout à avertir les autres. Ils furent coupés quand Sharon arriva.

Passons encore d'un autre côté mais cette fois-ci, dans celui de Miharu. Celle-ci se trouvait toujours dans un des salons de Pandora en compagnie d'Alice qui s'était aussi endormie. Par contre elle fut la première réveillée. La Chain se demanda comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle reste avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas... Enfin, elle vit Vincent passer assez vite à côté d'elles et elle ne prévoyait rien de bon avec le rythme de pas qu'il avait. Qu'allait-il encore faire ?

Suivons celui-ci. Comme vous le doutez, il avait déjà constaté que la jeune vampire n'était plus dans sa cellule et d'ailleurs il se demandait comme cela se faisait-il. Par contre, il su tout de suite ou elle se trouvait. Dans la chambre avec son frère bien sûr ! Il garda son rythme de course et arriva devant la dite porte mais qui fut toujours gardée par les trois jeunes personnes.

Il cria un grand « _dégagez ! _» mais aucunes des trois personnes ne bougèrent d'un seul cheveux. Ils étaient tous bien décidés à se qu'il les laisse tranquille ! Vincent voulu forcer la route mais se stoppa vite quand il vit que son frère faisait partit du groupe. Il ne voulait en aucun cas avoir des problèmes avec lui. Il fit donc un grand soupir avant de faire demi-tour d'un air bien énerver !

Quand il fut loin, les trois personnes entrèrent dans la chambre et furent assez touchés de voir comment Ayumi était entrain de prendre soin de son jeune frère. On voyait vraiment qu'elle y tenait beaucoup et qu'elle prenait son rôle de grande sœur très à cœur. De plus, le petit semblait avoir bien moins de fièvre que le jour précédent puis tous furent soulagés ! Par contre il ne fallait pas négliger les blessures de la jeune sœur qui étaient quand même bien présentent sur la plus part de son corps. Au début, elle ne voulu pas se laisser mais après quelques incitations des trois autres, elle craqua et se laissa faire.

Du côté de Break et Shinta, ils avaient écouté le rapport de Sharon qui venait de leur dire que Marc avait déjà été tué il y a quelques jours... cela voulait dire que l'attaque se faisait plus proche ? Ce n'était vraiment pas positif toutes ses nouvelles informations... Mais maintenant ils leurs faillaient un plan pour contourner cette attaque ! Mais le problème, c'était que personne ne savait combien était les Baskerville et surtout s'ils allaient attaquer ici ou s'ils attendaient que le petit groupe parte pour une mission qui serait bien dangereuse...

Vincent venait de repasser devant Alice et Miharu, qui était cette fois réveillée, et encore plus en colère qu'avant. Miharu comprit tout de suite qu'il avait sûrement été voir Ayumi et que les autres les avaient protégé. Elle fut contente mais un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu les aider comme elle dormait. Mais d'un côté, elle avait très bien dormi comme, pour une fois, elle n'était pas seule et même en très bonne compagnie ! Elle s'attendait à se qu'Alice soit bien plus froide... Mais elle se trompait.

Presque toutes les personnes étaient sorties de la chambre maintenant. Ils ne restaient plus qu'Ayumi et son petit frère. Elle ne voulait pas trop être dérangée en faite. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien en sachant que quelques personnes savaient leurs secrets... Elle fit du moins un sursaut quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule et par réflexe fit un geste brusque en se retournant de peur que cela soit Vincent. Elle se calma quand elle vit que ce n'était autre qu'Oz qui voulait prendre des nouvelles du petit malade. Il fut content quand il vit que son ami se portait bien mieux ! Par contre, lui ne se sentait pas très bien et il se leva à côté de la jeune adolescente.

_« - Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Ayumi... __  
__- si c'est pour la morsure de hier, je suis désolée... Mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir quand tu as fais couler ton sang... Mon manque était trop fort. Dit-elle en baissant la tête et en le soignant. __  
__- Non ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Là, c'est moi qui l'est voulu comme je ne voulais pas que tu ailles mal... rajouta-t-il __  
__- Alors tu voulais me dire quoi ? Ajouta Ayumi__  
__- Bah que... enfin... Que j'éprouve des sentiments plus fort que de l'amitié pour toi ! dit-il assez rapidement et fortement » _  
(Musiques à mettre pour la lecture)  
Ayumi fit comme une tête intriguée qui n'avait pas comprit se que le jeune adolescent voulait dire. Pourtant il avait les joues bien rouges et tout montrait se qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il vit assez vite que la jeune fille n'avait pas comprit et Oz du aller plus loin. Il prit la jeune personne devant lui dans ses bras et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes lui prouvant ses sentiments par des gestes.

Là Ayumi ne fit rien pour commencer. Il fallait que les informations viennent petit à petit dans son cerveau... Mais quand elle comprit, elle eu comme une expression d'une profonde peur et le repoussa assez vite et assez violemment. La vampire était très tremblante et perdit un peu le contrôle d'elle. Oz ne comprit pas se qu'elle avait et quand il voulu s'approcher d'elle, elle le repoussa encore une fois violemment.

_« - Sort d'ici... Dégage... Je veux plus te voir... Plus jamais tu entends ! Je ne veux pas de tes sentiments ! Et jamais je n'éprouverai pareil ! dit-elle frottement et violemment »_

Là, Oz eu comme un grand choc au cœur... Encore du rejet ? Après son père maintenant c'était elle... N'avait-il pas le droit de goûter une seule fois à n'importe quel amour... ? Le jeune blond se teint la poitrine comme si elle lui faisait très mal, atrocement mal... A un point qu'il tomba carrément à genou sur le sol. Son horloge poitrinaire venait de tourner... Les larmes perlaient sur son visage et peu après il s'évanoui...

Ayumi se trouvait toujours en face avec cet air de peur... Mais quand elle vit la réaction de la jeune personne devant-elle et qu'il s'évanoui, elle ne pu se retenir de lâcher un grand « _OZ ! _». Ce cri avertit les deux personnes dehors qui entrèrent tout de suite. Gilbert fut le premier qui réagit en voyant son ami par terre. Il regarda Ayumi d'un air bien méchant.

_« - Il s'est passé quoi ? Tu lui as fais quoi ! dit-il en lui criant dessus »_

Ayumi ne répondit pas. Elle resta contre le mur à avoir un regard assez vide et Gil s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre par le col mais elle ne bougea pas encore une fois. Heureusement que Michiyo était la pour l'arrêter... Sinon cela aurait pu mal finir. Le plus vieux sortit en ayant Oz dans les bras et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Quant à Michiyo, elle voulu rester avec Ayumi mais celle-ci fit encore une fois un geste violent pour qu'elle parte et elle ne resta donc pas... La jeune vampire se posa dans un coin en mettant sa tête dans ses genoux et ne bougea que pour s'occuper de son frère...  
_  
__*Pourquoi j'ai réagi si violemment... Il ne me voulait aucun mal... Mais se fut plus fort que moi. Comme si je voulais me protéger de quelque chose dont j'ai toujours eu peur. Oui toujours. Puis je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer moi, jamais je n'en aurai le droit. Je dois toujours rester seule dans mon coin et m'occuper de mon petit frère. Et encore, il est en danger avec moi... Oui c'est bien ça, je dois rester une solitaire et reprendre mon caractère froid. J'ai fais l'erreur de trop m'ouvrir aux autres et cela ne m'a causé que du tord... A moi, à eux... a tous... Oui Ayumi, c'est la seule solution, ne vit que pour protéger ton frère et te battre jusqu'à en mourir... *_

Un peu plus tard, dans l'infirmerie. Oz venait de se réveiller mais lui aussi avait les yeux bien vides et surtout très tristes. Quand il tourna la tête, il pu voir que Gilbert se trouvait à côté de lui. Il se mit assis sur le lit et ne bougea plus. L'homme lui demanda se qu'il avait et se fut là qu'il se rappela de tout. Il lui demanda de sortir et de le laisser seul. Heureusement Gilbert l'écouta et ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour sortir. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler des yeux du jeune garçon. Il rapprocha ses genoux et enfoui sa tête dedans.  
_  
__* Pourquoi cela se passe toujours comme ça... ? Je voulais juste dire se que j'avais sur le cœur depuis quelques temps maintenant. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant je ne veux jamais impliquer les personnes dans mes problèmes... Je suis si bête ! Je n'aurai rien du lui dire... Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance comme je ne suis qu'un déchet comme disait mon père... Maintenant je dois encore cacher ses larmes sous des faux sourires... Pour ne pas montrer aux autres que je ne vais pas bien et pour ne pas dire se qui s'est passé... Mais pour le moment, je veux juste vider mon corps de ses larmes trop présentes... mais, cela est-il aussi mal... ? * _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 _Quand l'ennemi attaque..._

La journée se passa des plus calmement. Ayumi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et avait passé tout son temps à s'occuper de son frère sans manger ni dormir. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'elle se sentait mal... Mais elle était décidée à rester seul dans son coin. Cela serait mieux pour tout le monde, oui pour tout le monde...

Pendant ce temps, Gilbert était dès plus inquiet pour Oz comme il voyait très bien que le jeune adolescent ne souriait pas pour de vrai... Et cela était pour une fois très voyant. Mais que c'était-il passé dans cette chambre pendant qu'il était entrain de surveiller la porte ? Il aurait du resté dans la pièce avec eux !

De plus son horloge poitrinaire avait tourné... Et c'était un signe qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de la mort... En effet, quand l'aiguille aura fait douze tours, la mort sera au rendez-vous pour la personne portant la marque. De plus Oz était déjà à cinq tours... C'était le sort des associés défendu, ceux qui n'était pas dans la loi, et cette aiguille bougeait quand il y avait une trop forte émotion.

Gilbert ne pouvait pas cacher sa colère qu'il avait contre Ayumi. Après tout, c'était normal en voyant dans quel état il avait retrouvé Oz. Heureusement que Michiyo se trouvait non loin d'eux car sinon cela aurait pu vite mal finir... Oui même très mal finir connaissant Gilbert...

Mais soudain, une violente secousse frappa Pandora. Les occupants ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps avant de sortir de l'établissement pour voir se qui était entrain de se passer. Là, leurs ennemis avaient finalement passé à l'action comme la plus part des Baskerville se trouvait en face d'eux. Ils devaient être au moins cinq ou six si cela n'était pas plus !

Le combat ne perdit pas de temps pour commencer et quasiment tout les membres de Pandora se trouvaient là. Il manquait Michiyo qui avait disparu depuis environ une dizaine de minute et Ayumi qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son jeune frère.

Le combat faisait rage dehors comme les deux camps étaient d'une grande force. Break se battait déjà habillement même s'il n'avait pas activé son Chain. Il ne fallait pas du tout les sous estimer ! Shinta s'était transformée et tirait sur ses opposants avec ses pistolets en compagnie de Gilbert, qui restait quand même à une certaine distance d'elle. Même Sharon était de la partie bien qu'elle n'était pas très utile au combat. Oz restait pas mal à l'écart comme Gilbert avait activé Alice qui était devenue B-Rabbit. Celle-ci était bien une des Chains qui faisaient le plus de dégât ! Vincent était aussi là mais il ne faisait pas grand-chose, il préférait regarder.

Du côté des Baskervilles, on pouvait y retrouver Lotti et Zwei qui s'amusaient comme deux petits folles contre les membres les plus faibles. De plus celle-ci semblait chercher Ayumi et son petit frère.

_« - Alors elle n'est pas là la petite blanche ? Dommage Lotti aurait voulu prendre sa revanche ! demanda Zwei en riant __  
__- Laissez la tranquille ! Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! répliqua Oz.__  
__- Ho ? Mais ce n'est pas elle qu'on veut, elle est juste un obstacle ! Finit Lotti »_

Lotti fit un sourire bien sadique avant se foncer sur la seule personne qui était sans défense. C'était Oz bien sûr comme Alice était plus loin pour se battre. Mais alors qu'il allait se recevoir un coup de Léon, le Chain de Lotti, il entendit juste un grand BAM. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut des plus surpris. La personne qui se trouvait devant lui... C'était Ayumi qui venait de le protéger en contrant le coup avec sa batte. Oui, même si elle avait décidé de rester seule, elle n'allait quand même pas laisser les autres mourir ! Surtout qu'elle était sûr qu'après ils s'en seraient prit à son petit frère.

_« - J'ai entendu dire que vous me cherchiez ? Dit-elle d'une voix complètement neutre »_

Lotti ne répondit même pas. Elle donna juste l'ordre à son Chain d'attaquer Ayumi et la jeune vampire se prit un violent coup de queue qui l'envoya bien plus loin. Au moins maintenant l'ennemie avait porté son attention sur elle et non plus sur Oz.

Shinta vint vite l'aider quand elle vit que la jeune adolescente était face à une des plus fortes des Baskervilles. Ayumi fut étonnamment d'accords de faire équipe avec quelqu'un mais s'était surtout qu'elle avait mesuré la force de ses ennemis et qu'ils étaient bien fort ! D'ailleurs les deux jeunes personnes mirent vite une bonne stratégie en marche.

Shinta tira avec précision deux balles avec ses armes et Ayumi combina ses flammes à ces tires qui avaient maintenant la vitesse décuplée. Celle-ci toucha Lotti vers le bras mais malheureusement pour les deux filles, elles n'avaient pas vu Léon à côté d'elles et elles se prirent un violent coup dans le dos. Elles furent déstabilisés et tombèrent sur le sol à genou tout en crachant un petit peu de sang. De plus c'était la chose à ne pas faire ! Elles se prirent chacune une dague dans le bras pour encore les déstabilisées. Elles étaient vraiment dans la merde ! Mais si on regardait bien, tout le monde était dans le pétrin à part Break qui gérait plus ou moins.

_« - Alors Ayumi c'est tout se que tu sais faire ? On pourra aller chercher ton frère alors ! __  
__- Jamais ! Cria Ayumi »_

La jeune adolescente fut obligée de faire quelque chose en voyant les situations. De plus, elle n'avait plus de force avec les tests qu'elle avait subi à cause de Vincent... C'était bien le mauvais moment pour qu'une attaque arrive ! Elle regarda Shinta avant de partir en courant.

_«- Ho mais elle s'enfuit ? Léon suit la tout de suite ! Donna en ordre Lotti »_

Le Chain grogna avant de suivre la jeune vampire. Celle-ci courrait le plus vite possible pour arriver à Pandora sans qu'il ait de problème. Léon ne réussi pas à lui donner un coup de patte alors la jeune Ayumi réussi à rentrer dans le bâtiment sans trop grand de problème.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour être sûr d'être seule et reprit sa course sans perdre de temps. Mais elle rentra dans quelqu'un sans le voir comme elle était trop pressée.

_« - Michiyo, tu fais quoi ici ? Demanda-t-elle__  
__- je peux dire pareil, tu n'es pas avec ton frère ? rétorqua Michiyo__  
__- non... je dois aller faire quelque chose pour le protéger ! __  
__- le protéger ? Ou plutôt les protéger ? Ayumi... Ne te cache pas la vérité mais va si, je te promets de protéger Kuroi. Finit-elle »_

Ayumi ne comprit pas très bien les propres de la jeune femme mais fit juste un oui en hochant la tête. Elle savait qu'elle, elle n'allait pas faire de mal à Kuroi donc elle reprit sa course en lui faisant confiance. Elle arriva enfin ou elle voulait être, dans les sous-sols à l'endroit ou se passaient les tests.

Elle se dirigea vers un certain endroit ou plutôt une certaine pièce. Elle prit son souffle en plus d'un air bien sérieux et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle avança un petit peu avant d'arriver devant se qu'elle voulait. Elle leva la tête avec ses yeux jaunes avant de dire quelque chose de sa voix dès plus sérieuse.

« - Chain ! Je veux passer un contracte avec toi ! dit-elle fortement »

Un Chain arriva de nulle part et fixa son regard sur la jeune adolescente. Il lui fonça dessus avant de se poser sur son épaule et de lui mordre le cou. Cela faisait quand même bizarre. La vampire qui fait se mordre...

Le plus étonnant c'est que, peu après, la chauve-souris entra petit à petit dans le corps de la jeune vampire. Normalement cela ne se passait pas comme ça, comme elle avait juste besoin de son sang... mais il se passait quoi encore une fois ? C'était à cause de Vincent ?

La jeune fille tomba à genou en laissant aller un cri dès plus aigu que même ceux de dehors avaient pu l'entendre. Ceux qui avaient reconnu sa voix, voulurent rentrer pour voir comme elle allait mais cela leurs fut impossible avec leurs ennemis qui venaient de partout. Qu'avait-elle eu... ?

Alors que Miharu, qui était la seule de libre, avait voulu aller la voir, elle ne put guère. Des flammes beaucoup plus grandes que d'habitude sortit du sol vers elle. Des flammes d'une taille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu par avant.

Peu de temps après, Ayumi sortit du bâtiment mais pas toute à fait normale. Elle avait un regard, avec le sourire aussi, des plus sadiques qu'elle portait souvent dans son passé. Le Chain avait décuplé son pouvoir qui avait été scellé par le passé.

Les flammes entourèrent tout le monde même les personnes qui étaient de son côté. Par contre, elle pouvait les contrôler et le feu ne faisait aucun mal à ses « amis ». Ses ennemis se firent vite toucher par ce feu si ardent. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci ne restèrent pas longtemps en voyant cet étrange pouvoir mais ils avaient pu avoir de nombreuses bonne information qui leurs seraient bien utile !

Par contre, quand ils furent loin, la jeune adolescente s'évanoui comme ce pouvoir était bien trop fort pour elle. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était très faible ses temps et donnait quand même à fond.

La plus part des personnes de son côté vinrent vers elle. Par contre, ils furent tous assez choqué en voyant qu'elle était complètement en sang dans le dos. Oz la prit sur son dos comme elle ne pouvait pas bouger mais fut quand même inquiet en voyant cette grosse tâche de sang dans son dos. Mais il prit la parole en faisant une grande remarque...  
_  
__« - Elle nous a sauvé... Ils allaient refaire la tragédie de Sabrie mais à Pandora... Tout aurait pu vite très mal tourner... expliqua-t-il en disant se qu'il a entendu. »_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 _Il faut apprendre à mieux la connaitre et faire sortir ses sentiments._

Tout c'était calmé depuis que l'affrontement avait eu lieu maintenant il y un jour. Les Baskervilles étaient dans leur repère entrain de réfléchir à un plan pour tuer cette Ayumi qui semblait devenir bien trop forte ! Oui, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas la laisser en vie sinon ils auraient de tout façon des problèmes avec celle-ci.

Puis ils savaient son point faible donc il ne fallait pas hésiter ni attendre plus longtemps. Comme ils étaient des personnes très observatrice, il ne leurs fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour savoir que celui-ci était... Les autres personnes qu'elle fréquentait.

Pendant ce temps, à Pandora, les blessés étaient entrain de se faire soigner et heureusement pour tous, il n'y avait aucun mort. C'était quand même un spectacle assez touchant de voir toute cette solidarité qu'avait certaine personne.

Michiyo était en train de soigner Gilbert qui se laissait complètement faire. On pouvait dire que les deux personnes étaient bien mignonnes comme ça. Du côté de Shinta, elle était plutôt entrain de faire la gueule et d'envoyer plein d'objet car elle ne voulait pas se laisser soigner par Break. Après un moment, elle fut quand même obligée d'accepter comme certaines blessures étaient quand même dangereuses pour son cœur déjà en mauvais état... Miharu, elle, s'occupait d'Alice même si la Chain n'aimait pas vraiment se faire soigner par quelqu'un d'autre... et pour finir, Ayumi n'avait pas prit beaucoup de temps pour aller tout de suite dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait que personne ne la touche même si elle avait des blessures pas mal grave... Elle préférait nettement plus s'occuper de son petit frère qui n'allait pas vraiment mieux depuis un ou deux jours. La jeune adolescente était assisse sur le lit en ayant son petit frère contre elle.

_« - Onee... dit le petit faiblement.__  
__- oui je suis là Kuroi ne t'en fais pas petit frère je reste près de toi. Lui répondit Ayumi »_

Elle le sera encore un peu plus dans ses bras pour qu'il soit bien. Mais quand allait-il se réveiller... ? Pourtant... Il semblait aller bien mieux que quand elle était entrée la première fois dans la chambre...De plus, elle aussi n'allait pas très bien depuis quelques jours... C'était sûrement ces tests qu'elle avait subi qui lui faisait si mal au cœur... du moins, c'est se qu'elle pensait... y avait-il une autre raison ?

Peu après une personne entra dans la chambre ou ils étaient et le réflexe d'Ayumi était d'activer ses yeux jaunes au cas où cet intrus serait un ennemi qui leur en voulait encore... On ne savait jamais avec tous les ennemis qu'Ayumi avait... Puis de toute façon, la plus part des personnes savaient pour cette couleur de yeux mais sans savoir leurs signification.

Enfin, elle se calma quand elle vit que c'était Michiyo. La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux mais comme toujours, Ayumi ne le voulait guère. Elle voulait que rester seule avec son petit frère malade. Michiyo l'avait bien comprit mais continua d'avancer en se frottant derrière la tête.

_« - Je ne penses pas que ton frère voudrait te voir dans cet état à son réveil non ? Allez Ayumi laisse moi te soigner. Demanda-t-elle »_

Elle ne dit rien mais fit simplement un hochement positif de la tête même si elle gardait ses yeux bien tristes. Michiyo ne fit aucune remarque de plus et commença à la soigner gentiment sans trop la brusquer en voyant qu'elle semblait ne pas en avoir l'habitude. Par contre, elle fut plus que surprise en voyant tout le sang qu'elle semblait avoir perdu à l'arrière de son T-shirt.

Par contre, Ayumi ne voulait pas se laisser faire dans cette partie du dos. Michiyo fut bien sûr encore une fois surprise mais insista encore un peu comme elle semblait vraiment être profonde. La jeune vampire fit un grand soupir mais lui dit qu'elle pouvait si elle ne parlait jamais de ce qu'elle allait voir dans quelques secondes... Michiyo ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait jusqu'à qu'elle lui enlève son pull.

Elle fit de grand yeux en voyant le dos de la jeune Ayumi complètement en sang et avec une marque, qui semblait toute fraîche, en forme d'une grande croix, ou un X, qui lui prenait tout le dos. Elle lui passa délicatement une pommade sur celle-ci et sentit Ayumi serrer un peu plus son frère sous le coup de la douleur qui ne devait pas être petite...

_« - Arrête, cela ne sert à rien... Elle ne guérira jamais. Dit simplement Ayumi__  
__- comment cela se fait-il ? demanda Michiyo__  
__- il y a diverse raison mais je ne veux pas en parler. Finit Ayumi »_

Michiyo ne demanda rien de plus comme elle était sûr qu'elle n'allait rien lui dire de plus... mais quand elle alla devant Ayumi, elle eut un deuxième choc. Ayumi avait une horloge poitrinaire elle aussi... Normalement elle ne devrait pas être un associé défendu comme elle se trouvait à Pandora alors il se passait quoi ? D'ailleurs Ayumi n'avait pas remarqué cette marque et se demanda à quoi elle servait. Michiyo la regarda avant de commencer à lui expliquer le tout.

Quand elle entendit qu'elle allait mourir, elle ne dit rien et ne fit aucune mine de peur. Comme si cela était normal pour elle. Elle était prête à mourir depuis bien longtemps. Elle fut surprise d'entendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne, à Pandora, qui avait cette marque. La vampire pencha un peu la tête de côté pour faire comprendre qu'elle voulait savoir qui était cette personne. Michiyo lui dit naturellement que c'était Oz.

Quand elle l'entendit, elle fit de grands yeux avant de baisser la tête et de regarder son petit frère dormir. Le regard qu'avait la jeune vampire attrista quand même un peu l'autre personne qui s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

_« - Ayumi... J'ai remarqué, il y a quelques jours, que tu avais souvent ce regard triste mais tu ne pleurs pourtant jamais... Tu devrais pourtant cela fait du bien tu sais ? Expliqua Michiyo__  
__- Non... je n'ai pas le droit de montrer mes émotions. Répondit-elle __  
__- Tes parents devaient être dur avec toi je pense non ? demanda la jeune femme __  
__- Oui mais je ne veux pas du tout en parler. Rétorqua plus tristement Ayumi__  
__- Pourtant tu devrais les montrer parce que je suis sûr que cela ferait plaisir à ton frère et à d'autre personne qui se trouve à Pandora. __  
__- Je ne dois pas me rapprocher des autres personnes sinon elles seront aussi maudite »__  
_  
Michiyo fut vraiment mal pour elle entendant comme elle parlait de son passé. Elle devait vraiment avoir eu mal et sûrement autre chose qu'elle ne savait pas de bien atroce. Pauvre petite et elle espérait que cela n'était pas pareil pour le petit Kuroi...

Tout était trop calme maintenant, vraiment trop calme. Michiyo supportait mal cette atmosphère qui sentait bien la mort. Elle prit Ayumi dans ses bras sans rien dire comme si elle en avait elle aussi besoin. En même temps, elle essayait de la décoincer un petit peu ? Cela ne ferait que du bien à la jeune vampire qui était quand même trop dans son passé.

Ayumi ne dit rien du tout, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts comme si quelque chose lui venait soudainement en tête. Son corps commença à trembler soudainement. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, des souvenirs d'une certaine personne en particulier. Elle se laissa complètement faire et se laissa aller complètement dans les bras de son amie en gardant son petit air perdu.

_« - Allez, il ne faut pas cacher tes sentiments comme ça. Je suis sûr que ton frère sera content de les voir quand il sera réveillé ! __  
__- D'accord... Mais... Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est d'aimer une personne plus qu'une autre personne ? Enfin aimer... tu me comprends ? demanda-t-elle. »_

Michiyo fit enfin ou sourire en prenant un air plus doux et comme si elle était ailleurs. Elle lui expliqua tout se qu'elle savait, se qu'on ressentait. Ayumi partit un petit peu dans ses pensées pendant qu'elle l'écoutait. Comme si elle essayait de trouver quelque chose, une réponse ? La femme aux cheveux bleus lui posa une main sur la tête en gardant toujours son sourire.

_« - Si tu veux, on le dira en même temps d'accords ? Dit-elle soudainement__  
__- Ho ? De quoi ? Demanda Ayumi__  
__- Je pense que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Ayumi »_

Michiyo la lâcha et se leva en lui faisant un signe de la main et partit en suite dans la chambre en lui disant juste un «_ demain _». Elle devait le faire ? Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment se qu'elle voulait lui demander là...

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, une dizaine diront nous, et elle comprit enfin se que voulait dire Michiyo. Elle eut comme un léger rire mais qu'on pouvait qualifier comme nerveux. Oui, elle devait le faire ! Mais pas tout de suite... Elle avait peur, oui peur de dire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, encore une fois. Enfin pour le moment, elle devait dormir comme elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis le combat. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'un coup en gardant toujours le jeune garçon dans ses bras. L'amour entre frère et sœur était vraiment une des choses les plus forte au monde et la plus belle aussi.

Environ un jour après, toujours à Pandora. Une jeune personne venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment mais pas normalement...

_« - Hein ? Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu sois plein de sang... Oz ? »_


End file.
